Trials to Acceptance
by nioki-nainai
Summary: Both Kanade and Yukino have been extremely happy about their relation. Christmas was approaching, meaning they had to keep their promise to their family and visit them back in Hokkaido... but something was bothering the girls... How would their family take the news?... - The story follows after "Hidden Truths" and "Sealing the Deal"... KanadexYukino
1. Chapter 1 Decision

***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. I just wanted to prolong the experience… nothing more**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **Hi everyone ~… So it seems my mind is again at work and created this thing below =P… Feel free to review. Let me know what you think =].

This Story also follows after my previous 2 fanfics, but I guess one can still give it a shot without knowing the previous ones. Knowing the previous ones would just give a bonus to experience better this story.

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 1: Trials to Acceptance - Decision**

Both Kanade and Yukino have been extremely happy about their relation. Nothing much had changed in their daily life but each day was a happier one. Each day was an opportunity to create happy memories between them. Yuki kept teasing Kana with the purpose of making her blush and Kana kept staring at Yuki to capture those expressions only she knew and could see to be able to draw them.

The girls didn't think much about their relation. Everything went with the flow. The important for them was that they were together and most of all, finally sincere with their feelings, knowing what the other one feels. On the other hand Yuki took advantage of certain privileges. She did her best to cuddle more into Kana at night. Yuki also demanded good-night and wake-up kisses from Kana. Kana didn't mind it, in fact she quite enjoyed it but as usual she was too nervous to admit it out loud, always using the excuse that it was part of the deal... something which for Yuki was an opportunity to tease her.

Yuki found million different ways to tease Kana... to tease Kana basically about the same reason. Every night was almost the same. The girls would finish their work and head to bed to rest... and the same thing was going to happen that night.

* * *

Yuki had just finished her work and was waiting for Kana to finish. She kept staring at Kana, making Kana feel uncomfortable in the end.

Kana couldn't resist not knowing why and looks towards Yuki, **"Wh... What's wrong?"**

Yuki smiles, **"Nothing~"**

Kana narrowed her eyes. **"W... Why are you staring?"**

Yuki giggles, **"Why? Can't I stare at my loved one?"**. Yuki inflates her face and turns her head to a side, whispering, **_"You always do it. You think I didn't notice. Then why can't I do it?"_**

Kana instantly blushes.

Yuki turns back her face and smiles, **"But~... If you really want a reason, it's because I'm waiting for you to finish."**

Kana backs, **"You need something? You know I'll stop for you."**

Yuki for a moment blushes a little. **"No, no, no, no, no... Keep on working. I'll just wait for you so that we'll go to bed together."**

Kana smiles, **"Thanks... but you can go ahead tonight. I think I need like an hour to finish this."**

Yuki tilts her head, **"No, I'll wait."**

Kana smiles again, moving her chair a step to a side. **"Come near me."**

Yuki makes a cheery smile. For her, it surely was better than staring from the distance. She grabs her chair and moves towards Kana. She places her head on Kana's shoulder and starts watching her working.

A few minutes pass and Kana suddenly stops. **"Ne, Yuki~"**

Yuki lifts her head up to look towards Kana. Kana has a serious, or rather more, a scary face. **"Y... Yes?"**

Kana narrows her eyes, **"Is it... Is it because the bed is cold?"**

Yuki places a forced smile on her face, **"W... Whatever do you mean... aha... ahaha..."**.

Kana restates her question, **"You are waiting for me because the bed is cold, isn't it?"**

Yuki makes a forced laugh, **"A... ahaha... ahahahaha... I... I don't know... what you're talking about..."**

Kana grabs Yuki's cheek and starts pulling it. **"Why didn't you tell me so?"** Kana sighs and smiles. **"Well, I'm tired. I'll finish it tomorrow. Shall we go to bed?"**

Kana wasn't really tired. Kana was just acting that way because she knew how much Yuki liked to cuddle at night... and it was something that Yuki had noticed too. Yuki knew Kana was always doing her best to please her. Knowing that, Yuki jumps on Kana, resulting in the girls falling down from their chairs.

Kana immediately holds Yuki tight above her, resulting them falling on Kana's back. Yuki shakes her head and realizes she's on top of Kana. Seeing this she initially blushes but then steals a kiss from Kana. Releasing the kiss, Yuki smiles, making Kana blush a little bit too. Kana then smiles back, seeing how happy Yuki is.

Yuki kisses once again Kana, this time feeling her lovers lips slightly press towards her too. Releasing the kiss, Yuki whispers **_"Thank You... for ~cushioning~ the fall."_** with a giggle. She kisses Kana once again, both later turning that small peck on the lips into another passionate kiss.

Soon the girls kiss broke as the need to breathe rose. Yuki noticed Kana's breathing had increased, realizing it most probably because her heart was beating fast for her.

Yuki smiles, **"Shall we go to bed? I'll cuddle more tonight as thanks."**

Kana giggles, **"Are you sure you'll cuddle more to thank me? Or because you like cuddling?"**

Yuki makes a big smile, stating firmly, **"Both!"**

Yuki slowly stands up to go and prepare for bed, leaving Kana on the floor.

Kana waits a couple of seconds there. _"My... My heart is beating so fast..."…_ Kana suddenly budges… _"And... now it's beating faster..."…_ She rapidly turns her head to a side, blushing heavily.

Yuki was changing into her pajama. Yuki finishes and turns towards Kana, seeing her blush as if her face was on fire. She didn't know what happened but she knew Kana was cute that way.

**"Want me to give you a wake up kiss to awake you from your floor slumber?" **

Kana blushes more, instantly standing up from the floor. **"No, no, no, no, no"**

Yuki giggles seeing this unexpected reaction, not knowing what's happening.

**"I... I'm... I'm going to wash my face..."**

Yuki tilts her head, **"Oki, I'll be waiting for you."**

Kana nods her head nervously and leaves the room.

* * *

Kana enters back into the room sighing, _"What was I thinking...",_ shaking rapidly her head. Yuki was sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for Kana.

Kana chuckles seeing Yuki waiting, **"I'm coming, I'm coming."**

Kana gently walks towards Yuki, softly grabbing her hand while smiling, later signaling with her head that she's ready to go to sleep too.

Kana enters first in bed, followed by Yuki, which as promptly as Kana lies down in bed, reacts and tries to snuggle into Kana.

Kana starts laughing, **"It tickles. Give me at least a moment to enter in bed correctly. You're really a cuddle monster, you know..."**

Yuki makes a big smile, **"You're warm~"**

Kama smiles, entering deeper in bed, whispering, **_"Here~"_**

Yuki nods her head and gladly accepts the invitation to cuddle.

Yuki looks at Kana, **"Shouldn't you be giving me a good-night kiss first? You know, it was part of the deal."**

Kana slightly blushes, **"I know, I know... Part of the deal…"**

Yuki giggles, thinking, _"She always says that... we both know it wasn't part of the deal~"_, looking at Kana in the eyes. **"Hmm… I wonder~"**

Kana looks at Yuki, expecting her to continue.

**"You always say that you do it because it was part of the deal. Does that mean you don't want to?"**

Kana opens her eyes wide, **"No, no, no, no, no, it's not what I meant…**"

Yuki giggles, **"Ok, then~"**… She slowly approaches Kana for the awaited kiss.

Kana approaches Yuki too, but suddenly she releases a heartfelt shout, **"Ah~"**, budging a little, **"Your feet are cold. When will you start wearing socks?"**

Yuki inflates her face, **"That's your job!"**

**"No it isn't. I should have made that in the deal."**

Yuki suddenly giggles, **"Well, it's too late now. Your legs warmth will be all mine~"**

**"In other words I should give up."**

Yuki tilts her head to sides as if she was thinking, promptly stating, **"Pretty much, yeah.", **nodding happily her head.

Kana chuckles, **"Ok then..."**... Kana suddenly slightly pushes Yuki away from her, intertwining their hands and turns, resulting now being above her. She intertwines the other hands too, whispering, **_"What if we make a new deal now?"_**

Yuki firmly states **"No"**.

**"You can't run away now. I say we make the deal."**

Yuki states firmly one again, **"No. I will not give up. That's your job. It's… It's… It's a lover's duty!"**

Kana slightly blushes, **"If... if... if it's a lover's duty... I... I can't fight that..."**

Yuki mischievously smiles, **"Ne, Ne, Kana-chan, Kana-chan~"**

Kana looks at Yuki in the eyes, **"What is it?"**

**"It's a lover's duty to give a good night kiss too."**

Kana smiles, **"That~ I know."**... She slowly leans down, passionately kissing Yuki.

* * *

Morning comes and light shines into the room.

Kana wakes up and looks towards Yuki. Yuki was poorly acting as if she is still sleeping, waiting for her wake-up kiss. Kana sarcastically speaks, **"Ah~ I think someone is awaiting my kiss to wake up... Oh~ Wait… Should I give it to them? Or should I ignore them since they are already awake?"**

Yuki promptly lifts her hands and grabs Kana from the shirt, pulling her down, slowly kissing her. This action surprises Kana for a moment, making her blush.

Yuki slowly stand up, **"I can wake up now~"**

Kana smiles, **"You know, you should wakie me up when you get up earlier."**

**"I tried, but my wake-up kisses aren't that effective."**, tilting her head to the side.

Kana becomes more red, **"W... wh... what wake-up k... kisses?"**

Yuki smiles, **_"I wonder~"_**, slowly getting out of bed.

Kana slowly lifts her hand, touching her lips. Yuki giggles seeing this.

* * *

After some morning teasing and blushing, the girls start to get ready to go to school. They finish preparing, intertwine their hands and step out to face the day... to face the day together~

Kana and Yuki had decided to keep their relation secret from the public. They were not scared to show it, especially since sometimes Yuki gave a peck on the cheek to Kana, resulting turning into a passionate one when there were few people...They didn't it make it explicitly public just because they knew how much people were slow... close-minded to accept these things.

They really weren't ashamed to show their love, especially Kana who wished she could scream it out to the whole world, knowing that Yuki had accepted her... something which in the beginning she thought would have never ever happen. To her having Yuki was more than enough.

Yuki too was happy about how things were going. At first she thought of telling their friends but soon discarded the idea. The important for her was that Kana would always be by her side... forever... and ever… till the end.

Telling their friends... Who knows what they would think. Yurippe would probably shout at Kana… hitting her on that head… or trying to break one of Kana's hands... and Sakuya... Sakuya… they didn't even want to think about Sakuya's reactions.

Both of the girls couldn't care less about the world as long as they had each other.

Everything was fine that way... but as the end of the year approached, something had started to bother both girls, mostly Kana.

Christmas was approaching and this meant they had to keep their promise to their family and visit them, returning back to their home in Hokkaido.

* * *

School had ended and the girls met up outside to walk back together home. Yuki intertwined her hand with Kana's and started walking. Yuki had noticed that even though their hands were intertwined, Kana's hand wasn't holding hers. Yuki knew Kana was lost in her thoughts and worried each time she sees her that way.

**"Ne, Kana-chan, Kana-chan~"**

Kana shakes her head for a moment and smiles, **"Tell me."**

Yuki inflates her face, **"Don't give me that smile!"**

Kana budges, **"What's wrong?"**

Yuki stops walking, **"What's wrong? I should be asking that. What are you thinking?"**

Kana makes a forced smile, **"Nothing… just nothing"**

Yuki inflates her face again, **"Again with that smile... Don't you think I know when my Kana is truly smiling or not."**

Kana smiles hearing what Yuki had just said.

**"See that's the smile I want!... What's wrong?"**

Kana turns her head, **"It's almost Christmas."**

Yuki sighs, **"Thinking about that again? I already told you not to worry about that."**

Kana lowers her head, **"I know... I know... but... I don't want to hide our relation from our family..."**

Yuki smiles, **"I know and that's why I told you I'll follow whatever you decide."**

Kana lifts her head looking towards Yuki's eyes, **"What if they don't approve?"**

Yuki cheerfully smiles, **"You'll still have me."**

Kana blushes a little, shaking her head with her hand **"Thanks you"**.

Kana suddenly pulls Yuki to her, embracing her tightly, whispering, **_"We'll… always be together…"_**

Yuki nods her head, whispering back, **_"I promise."_**

Kana releases the embrace, puts a smile on her face and grabs tightly Yuki's hand, making Yuki smile too.

* * *

It was quite clear that Yuki didn't mind hiding their relation to their family as long as the two of them were together,… but Kana felt that at least their family should know about them... that at least someone important as them should know… that someone as important as them should accept them…

Yuki agreed to follow whatever Kana chose, reminding her that she'll always be there to support her... all the way and afterwards... even if in the end their parents didn't accept.

* * *

End of Part 1: Decision

I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. Please, feel free to comment or review. All input will be appreciated regardless being positive or negative. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks again for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]

nioki-nainai


	2. Chapter 2 Rehearse

***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. I just wanted to prolong the experience… nothing more**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **Hey everyone! I know it's not much, but here's the second part =]. Sorry if my writing style seems different today. I don't know why but it's like that ... Hope you enjoy reading it =].

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 2: Trials to Acceptance - Rehearse**

Only a week was left before the girls would have to depart for Hokkaido.

Just a couple of days... but to Kana, those days constantly changed... Sometimes they seemed like an eternity... but soon, that thought of eternity would change into the feeling of not having enough time... Each day Kana became more and more nervous... waiting to reveal everything... waiting to reveal the _~good~_ news to their family.

Yuki was getting really worried about Kana. She was trying her best to cheer Kana in many ways, especially by trying to tease her... but Kana would blush or laugh at that moment and after some minutes, sulk again in her thoughts.

* * *

Kana is working on one of her assignment but as usually she was distracted by her thoughts. _"I wonder... h... h... how will they react?... what if... and... but... what... what about Shi-chan... how will she... and they... how will they react..."_... Kana looks up and after making a sigh, she looks back at her work. _"How can I concentrate on this... this... this... what will Shi-chan say... Waaahh... and mum... and dad... what will they say... what if... and if..."_... Kana sighs again.

Yuki starred at Kana, watching her sigh every now and then... She wanted to find a better way to support Kana... She knew that teasing her wasn't enough in the end... _"How can I make her feel confident that everything will go well?... What can I do?... Waah... Why is she so dense?... We'll just go and see what happens... Maybe they'll be ok with it... I wonder what Shi-chan will think... but even so... Kana is taking it too much serious... It's not like it's the end of the world... She should just relax... but... I understand what she's feeling... It would be nice if our parents accepted us... if someone else would believe... believe in our love... I wonder... what if... what if we make a plan... a plan would surely make her more confident... Yeah!... That's what we need!"_

**"Ne, Ne, Kana-chan, Kana-chan"**

For a moment, Kana didn't notice Yuki calling her.

Yuki inhales a deep breath a suddenly shouts, **"Ka~Na~Chan~"**

Kana sudden budges, jumping from her chair. She looks at Yuki and sarcastically laughs. **"Ah... aha... ahahha... ha... ha... tell me!"**

Yuki inflates her face, **"Stop worrying about it."**

**"I know... I know..."**

Yuki sighs, **"But, we both know you'll still be thinking about it."**

**"Yeah~"**

Yuki smiles, **"That's why I thought of something we could do."**

Kana opens her eyes wide… looking at Yuki... waiting to hear what she has in mind.

** "What if we make a plan? A plan, on how to tell them or what to tell them."**

Kana smiles, **"You mean… Even though we can't predict what they will say, we can still list and prepare ourselves on what to say... right?"**

Yuki happily nods her head, seeing that Kana liked her idea.

Kana stands up and walks towards Yuki, leaning down and kissing Yuki on her cheek, gently whispering **"Thank you."**

Yuki smiles, turning her face towards Kana. She kisses her on the lips, whispering back, **_"Welcome"_**_._

Kana slightly blushes, happily smiling, making Yuki giggle from the reaction.

* * *

Yuki stand up and pulls Kana towards the bed. They sit down on the bed with their back resting against the wall. They intertwine their hands and silence falls. Kana gradually holds Yuki's hand firmly.

**"Ne Kana-chan~ what should we do?"**

Kana presses Yuki's hand tighter. **"I… I think... I think we should start... by telling Shi-chan."**

**"Shi-chan… I agree. We should tell her first. She deserves it."**

Kana loosens her grip. **"I wonder what she'll think."**

"I'm sure she'll accept it."

Kana sighs, **"I hope so... I really do... She always worries so much about us... We'll just make her worry more now..."**

**"I don't think so. Remember when we had that little trouble last year?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Remember, we found out she never truly took it against you for going to Tokyo or with me for following you. She knew we loved each other and that we wanted to be together. She was happy for us. In a way she didn't want to get between us. She just misses us."**

Kana budges, **"How do you know?"**

**"She said it to me, when we were alone and you had gone shopping with Sakuya. I don't think she meant it in this way like we are now, but on the other hand, it's like she knew we have to be together. Don't you think?"**

**"I... I don't know... I... I wish so..."**

Yuki smiles **"Don't worry. Don't worry."**

Kana makes a half laugh, **"Ne, Yuki-chan... Hah... Maybe she'll think I'm bad for you."**

Yuki tilts her head, **"Mhm?"**

Kana makes a half laugh again, **"Hah... Maybe she'll say that I'm a bad girlfriend for you... You know how piercing and direct her comments tend to be... Maybe she thinks her ****_~beloved Yuki-nee-chan~_**** deserves someone better as life partner... Ahaha..."**

Yuki suddenly holds really tightly Kana's hand, almost hurting her. **"You're the only one for me!"**

**"I was joking. I was joking. Don't take it so serious. I'll always be there... That, I promise… but... but I do expect... some kind of comment from her..."**

Yuki releases her tight grip, **"I say don't worry. Our little sister is really thoughtful about us. She cares for us."**

Kana laughs, **"Hah, she cares for you. That's for sure."**

**"And for you too. She always asks and worries about you. She cares for you too."**

Kana smiles, **"I know, I know... "**, slowly changing back to a serious face, **"but... this is something different... I wonder if she'll accept it..."**

Yuki gently smiles, **"Don't worry. After all, we'll know when we arrive."**

Kana nods her head and presses tightly Yuki's hand, lifting it up and kissing it, whispering **_"Thank you"_**

**"We're in this together. Don't think you're facing it alone."**

**"I know..."**... Kana sighs...**"I... I wonder what mum and dad will say."**

Yuki tilts her head on Kana's shoulder. **"I don't know."**

**"Dad will probably get angry..."**

Yuki slowly nods her head.

**"Mum will probably be shocked..."**

Yuki once again slowly nods her head, cuddling more into Kana's shoulder.

Kana suddenly budges. An idea came to her mind. **"What... what if we rehearse?"**

Yuki lifts her head, looking at Kana.** "What do you mean?"**

**"As part of the plan, what if instead of thinking, we actually rehearse what we're going to say?"**

Yuki tilts her head back on Kana's shoulder, **"How can we do that?"**

**"Well... I think… some questions are a given… a given that they'll be asked... maybe we could try and act them out... just to test it..."**

Yuki lifts her head and look towards Kana's eyes, **"If it will make you feel better, let's go for it"**

Kana nods her head, **"Also I was thinking... I… I think… or more… if it's ok with you… I should be the one talking..."**

Yuki smiles, **"It's alright but I'll still be by your side. We will face this together."**

Kana smiles and leans forward to passionately kiss Yuki.

The kiss broke and Yuki blushes at this gesture, later smiling back happily to Kana.

* * *

Lately Yuki had noticed something about Kana.

Although she knew that Kana loved her and enjoyed it as much as her when they kissed, Kana was always hesitant to be the one who initiates it and would mostly blush when Yuki kisses her.

Kana would blush because she was really happy that Yuki was returning her love. In a way, Kana saw the kisses initiated by Yuki as a sign that Yuki loves her. Some fears still haunted Kana, making her sometimes feel scared of losing Yuki. Kana would sometimes think that all of this is just a beautiful dream... a dream which would end soon... making her feel like she should protect Yuki. This resulted in Kana being very gently and protective towards Yuki.

Kana would hold and treat Yuki gently and with care. This made Yuki feel like she was being treated like a precious gem, realizing how truly important she was for Kana.

Wanting to be sure that Yuki is still ok with their relation, Kana would mostly give light pecks to her and kiss Yuki passionately only when Yuki asks her, as if she was eagerly waiting to receive permission...

But every now and then, Kana would be so happy about their love that she would initiate the kiss herself... this time resulting in Yuki blushing.

Yuki in a way realized Kana's intentions and also realized that Kana would only initiate the kiss when she couldn't resist anymore, making this time Yuki feel really loved. Feeling that much love, Yuki would unintentionally blush and soon be filled with a sudden burst of happiness.

* * *

Yuki jumps up from the bed happily smiling, **"Since you're going to talk, I'll be the parents then."**

Kana laughs seeing Yuki's enthusiasm. Kana wakes up too and later sits down on the floor. Yuki follows her, sitting in front of her.

**"Since I think we both expect dad to be the one asking the questions, I'll act as if I was him. Ok?"**

**"Y... Yeah"**… Kana is getting slightly nervous.

Yuki makes some strange noises as if she was clearing her throat, later stating firmly **"Let's begin!".**

Kana nervously nodes her head, waiting for Yuki to start.

**"Ok. Let's say we have just told them that we're together. First question - Are you joking? Trying to pull us a leg?"**

Kana budges at this question, **"N… No... We're... we're not joking."**

**"Kana-chan~, you need to relax a bit. Second question - What do you mean you're a couple?"**

**"A... A couple... like... like you and mum..."**

Yuki couldn't help not to smile seeing Kana so nervous. It reminds her of the nervous days before they confessed to each other. **"Third question - And you're saying you love each other, not as sisters."**

**"Y... yes… W… we do… "**

Yuki directly counters Kana's answer, **"And you want us to accept that?"**

Kana budges again from the spontaneous question Yuki made. **"Y... yes... We... we wanted to t... tell you... t... to at least b... be accepted by y... you... b... by our f... family..."**

Seeing how much Kana became extremely nervous to answer that question, Yuki felt the need to try and relief some of that stress. She mischievously smiles and jokingly states, **"Prove us that you really love her!"**.

Kana immediately reacts annoyed… narrowing her eyes because she knows Yuki is trying to tease her.

Yuki didn't want to let the teasing down. She slowly leans forward and approaches Kana childishly, walking to her on her knees, whispering **_"Do you know what I would do if I were to be asked that question."_**

Kana knows she's falling in a trap but still answers her, **"What?"**

Yuki giggles, whispering, **_"I would just jump on you and kiss you... like this:"_**

Yuki instantly jumps on Kana, passionately kissing her. At first Kana fidgets a bit but soon, she calms down accepting and returning the kiss. The kiss broke down as the need to breathe rose… but soon Yuki passionately kisses her again and of course, Kana returns the kiss again.

Kana's cheeks were red from blushing. **"Why... why do you always do this?"**

Yuki giggles, **"It just tempts me when you get all embarrassed and nervous~"**

Kana starts laughing and soon Yuki follows. Kana embraces Yuki, **"Let's stop rehearsing for now. Do you want to come with me shopping? We need to but some souvenirs for the family."**

Yuki hugs Kana back, **"Sure, but..."**, Yuki lifts her head looking into Kana's eyes, **"let's stay like this for some more... just a couple of minutes."** Yuki lowers her head placing it on Kana's shoulder, just above the chest... trying to listen to Kana's heartbeat.

Kana smiles and embraces tighter Yuki.

Kana knew that even though Yuki didn't show it, Yuki was as much tensed as her about revealing everything to their family.

Listening to Kana's heartbeat was Yuki's own way of calming down.

* * *

The girls had gone out to shop for souvenirs and they had just finished buying what they needed. It is cold outside and Yuki took advantage of this to cuddle more into Kana's arm. They had just got out of the shop and a single drop of water falls on Kana's cheek. Soon that single drop turned into heavy rain. Luckily, Yuki always carried an umbrella with her.

Kana smiles, happy to see the rain. **"We can do it properly this time."**

Yuki looks at Kana, confused about what she had just said.

Kana smiles happily, **"Nothing, nothing~"**.

Kana takes the umbrella and slowly opens it. Yuki grabs and cuddles more into Kana's arm while Kana places the umbrella above them. They start walking to go back to home.

While walking, Kana notices a glass frosted due to the rain. She smiles, whispering, **_"Hold the umbrella a second."_**

Yuki takes the umbrella and stares at Kana, which is drawing something with her finger on the glass.

Kana starts by drawing a triangle and then from the top point drops down a line, creating a sort of umbrella. With this line in the middle, dividing the triangle and beneath, Kana writes her name and Yuki's, representing how they look right now under the umbrella.

Yuki smiles realizing what Kana was doing.

Kana looks at Yuki and smiles,** "I can draw this with pride now"**, ending with a small giggle, later adding, **"I used to draw this in my sketchbook, but now since we're a couple, I can freely draw it where I want. Right?"**

Yuki giggles seeing how happy Kana is about this simple thing, especially after remembering how much Kana was nervous an hour before. **"Well, they say that it's an expression of love to draw it."**

Kana smiles, **"That's why I can draw it with pride. It's an expression of my love."**

Yuki smiles, **"Right~"**, releasing her grip from Kana's hand.

For a moment Kana budges but soon she starts laughing from what Yuki was doing. Yuki was drawing this small expression too, but instead of making a single one, she kept drawing, filling the whole glass.

Yuki smiles looking towards Kana, whispering in a childish, happy voice, **_"Since I love you a lot, I had to draw a lot."_**

Kana smiles, bluntly saying, **"If I had to act with that idea in mind, then I can't really express myself. I doubt there are enough frosted glasses in this world to do so."**, ending with a sincere laugh.

Yuki suddenly blushes, realizing what Kana had just said. Soon Kana blushes too, realizing what she had just stated, making Yuki giggle and smile happily, knowing that it was said with all honesty.

* * *

End of Part 2: Rehearse

I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. Please, feel free to comment or review. All input will be appreciated regardless being positive or negative. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks again for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]

nioki-nainai


	3. Chapter 3 Departure & Arrival

***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. I just wanted to prolong the experience… nothing more**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. It's kinda short but feel free to comment or review. Every remark is gladly accepted. Next chapter should be up soon – in a couple of days.

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 3: Trials to Acceptance - Departure & Arrival**

The awaited, yet unwanted day, has finally arrived. Today is the day the girls depart to Hokkaido. It is early in the morning. Light is starting to enter the twin's room, shining slowly upon the girls who are cuddled into their bed.

Yuki is sleeping peacefully. Her hands tightly wrapped around Kana's waist and her head on Kana's shoulder, softly cuddled into.

Kana is hugging Yuki with one hand, while the other hand is resting on her forehead. Her eyes are wide open… tired… worn-out... Kana was so nervous that she couldn't sleep well that night… She kept thinking of what may happen, and those thoughts kept her awake… thoughts about all the bad things and outcomes that may happen.

Light enters more the room and as the room becomes brighter, Yuki budges a little, slowly cuddling more her face into Kana's shoulder. She slowly opens her eyes to see her Kana awake.

**"Good Morning Ka~na~"**

Yuki gently smiles and wraps her hands tighter around Kana's waist, pulling Kana closer to her. Kana lifts her hand and gently caresses Yuki's face.

Kana speak in a cheery voice, **"Good morning angel~… Did you sleep well?"**, ending with a gentle smile. She then places back her hand back on her forehead.

Yuki cuddles more into Kana. **"Perfect, as always~"**.

Yuki lifts her head to look better into Kana's eyes. Kana soon lowers her hand to cover her eyes.

**"You don't need to hide it. You didn't manage to sleep, right?"**

Kana slightly nods her head, resulting in Yuki releasing a sigh.

Kana makes a half smile and lifts her hand on her forehead again. **"I'm sorry."**

**"Don't say that…"**. Yuki mischievously smiles, **"But you will have to say it if you don't keep your promises."  
**  
Yuki slowly stands and turns above Kana, almost sitting on Kana's tummy. She places a hand on Kana's cheek, caressing down to the lips. **"I want my morning kiss."**

Kana smiles lightly, **"You'll have to lean down to get it."**

Yuki slowly leans down and kisses Kana… soon feeling that the kiss is being returned. Soon the kiss broke and Yuki lifts herself up, smiling, **"I can start my day now."**

Kana initially smiles, but soon the smile turns into a frown, remember what day it is.

**"Don't start sulking again now, after I got you to smile a bit."**

Kana smiles, **"I'm sorry… I always smile when it comes to you… but soon when we stop cuddling, I'm thrown back to reality… I can't help it not to sulk, thinking of what may happen..."**

Yuki tilts her head to a side, **"Oh~ So you're happy when it comes to me?"**

Kana's cheek slightly turns red, soon turning her face to a side. **"Yeah, I always feel like smiling when I think about you."**

Yuki mischievously smile, **"I think I know what we could to make you feel better."**

Kana turns her head back facing Yuki**, "Wh…"**

Kana was soon interrupted by a playful Yuki who had just leaned down and started nibbling her earlobe.

**"Wh… What… are you doing?"  
**  
Yuki slowly stops, whispering, **_"What do you think?"_**. Yuki giggles and soon starts kissing Kana's neck, going down to Kana's shoulder.

Kana opens her eyes wide and budges with each kiss she receives. **"Y… Yuki… not… now…"**

Yuki finishes kissing Kana's neck and lifts her head up, mischievously smiling. She leans down and kisses Kana passionately. She breaks the kiss and lifts her head up to look into Kana's eyes.

Kana's eyes are bright… almost twinkling… as if they were filled with desire… something which surprises Yuki. Kana's cheeks are turning bright red and soon, she closes her eyes.

Yuki slowly caresses Kana's cheeks and giggles.

Kana slightly opens back her eyes hearing Yuki giggling. Faint words come out from Kana, **_"I'm sorry… I'm… I'm still not…"_**

Yuki stops Kana by placing her hand on Kana's lips. She gently smiles, **"I know. I'm not either."**

Kana opens her eyes wide again, **"Wait… then what did you mean?"**

Yuki starts giggling, **"I meant what you think, but I know we're both not ready for ****_~that~_****… I just thought that at least I'd make you blush a little from the surprise of implying it. I knew you would be shaken by it."**

Kana chuckles, **"You did surprise me. I feel like my heart wants to explode."**

Yuki smiles, slowly leaning down to hear Kana's heartbeat, whispering, **_"I know~"_**. She then kisses Kana gently on the lips. Breaking the kiss, she smiles, saying, **"Let's get ready now or we'll miss our plane."**

Yuki gets out of bed and Kana soon follows.

* * *

The girls are now at the airport, waiting to board the plane. Kana is once again nervous, tapping continuously her right leg, drawing attention from the surrounding.

**"Kana… your leg…"**

Kana forcefully laughs, **"Aha… ahaha… ha… I'm sorry…"**

Yuki suddenly hugs Kana, whispering**_ "Don't worry. We're in this together. I'm by your side."_**

Kana gently smiles, embracing Yuki. **_"Thank you… I'm sorry… I'm just… scared."_**

**"I'm too, but I know that you're by my side."**

Kana softly kisses Yuki on the cheek, chuckling, **"You're stronger than me."**

**"I'm not. You're my strength... If you weren't by my side, I wouldn't be like this."**

Kana rests her head on Yuki's shoulder, whispering, **_"I love you."_**

Yuki slightly blushes, hugging Kana tighter, whispering back, **_"I love you too."_**

Kana embraces Yuki tighter, **_"Can we… remain like this…?... Just for a little longer…"_**

Yuki giggles, **"If it were for me, we would remain like this forever."**

Kana smiles and chuckles, **_"Well… I can't say I don't like the idea… heh… but… we can't forever… cause the line is moving."_**

Yuki inflates her face, angry that they have to move. Kana chuckles again after seeing Yuki's reaction.

* * *

The girls keep on moving and by time, they board the plane. They find their places and sit down in their respective seat. Kana releases a sigh, prompting Yuki to intertwine their hands.

Kana smiles by this gesture and grips Yuki's hand tightly. Yuki slowly lowers her head on Kana's shoulder, soon followed by Kana which lowers her head on Yuki's head.

As the plane takes flight, Kana holds Yuki's hand tighter, resulting in Yuki giggling.

**"Ne, Yuki~"**

Yuki lifts her head and looks towards Kana, waiting to hear what she has to say.

**"I know it's kinda late, but I never asked… I was just wondering… How did you exactly realize that I love you?... What I mean is… um… Was I that obvious?…"**

Yuki leans back her head on Kana's shoulder. **"No, not really. I realized because I heard you."**

**"You heard me?"**

**"You were having a nightmare and then, you started sleep-talking. When you woke up, I pretended to be asleep and you whispered that you loved me..."  
**  
Kana opens her eyes wide in surprise, **"Before that bad-mood period I had?"**

**"Yes. You woke up, hitting your head against the wall. You whispered that you loved me in such a serious tone. I knew what you meant right away… I was so happy."**

Kana smiles, **"I'm sorry about that time… That dream had really got to me."**

**"Ne, Kana-chan~"**

**"Tell me."**

**"What was that dream about?"**

Kana slightly budges thinking about the dream. Yuki lifts her head to look at Kana. Kana's eyes had somehow turned sad. Yuki realized that in a way, that dream still haunted Kana.

**"I… I had… just… confessed to you… but… you… were disgusted by me…"**… Kana's voice is slightly trembling… **"I… I tried to reach you… to ask for forgiveness… but I couldn't reach you… I was sinking in a pit of darkness… and in the background… there were voices… repeating how bad I was… repeating that I should be ashamed… that I'm a disgrace for my parents… I tried to fight it… to reach you… but I kept sinking in that darkness… and the voices grew stronger… I couldn't take it anymore… and I ran away… further into the darkness… until I couldn't even see my hands… I crawled down… and kept thinking what I could do to make you forgive me…"**

Yuki lifts her hand and gently caresses Kana's face, resulting in Kana making a smile.

**"Then, I heard you voice… I heard you say that it's ok… that you loved me…"**

Yuki suddenly interrupts Kana, **"And you woke up in shock, hitting your head."**

Kana nods her head, surprised that Yuki knew.

Yuki smiles, **"I know because I whispered those words to you while you were sleeping."**

**"Oh~ so I wasn't exactly dreaming that part?"**

Yuki giggles, **"When I told you that I love you, you were so shaken that you woke up and bumped your head with the wall. I was trying so hard not to laugh."**

Kana narrows her eyes and pulls Yuki's cheek.

**"No, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you…"  
**  
Kana stops at those words, slightly blushing.

Seeing this, Yuki mischievously smiles, making a slight grin. **"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"**

Kana is now blushing heavily and Yuki makes a cheerful smile. Kana lifts their intertwined hands and kisses her on the hand, whispering, **_"I love you too Yukino."_**

Yuki's cheeks turn slightly red, later giving a single happy nod with her head.

* * *

The girls finally arrive at Hokkaido and somehow Kana had finally relaxed. Kana had decided to try and remain strong for Yuki's sake, especially after previously hearing that she's Yuki's strength.

They take a bus, preparing to get off at the stage nearest to their home. Through the trip Kana tries to remain strong and with success. She somehow managed to remove that nervous feeling but as soon as they stopped at the desired stage, butterflies filled again her stomach.

Everything is covered in snow, creating this fascinating white scenery. It makes the girls happy in a way as it's a scene which they haven't seen for quite a while. Yuki grabs Kana's hand and smiles, receiving a smile back from Kana.

Soon to that smile vanishes. **"Shall we g..."**

Kana was interrupted with a snowball in the face. Kana shakes her head to remove the snow and looks around for the culprit. As expected, Shi-chan was the one who threw the snowball. Kana smiles seeing Shi-chan.

Shi-chan runs towards the sisters, hugging Yuki first. **"Welcome back Yuki-nee-chan"**

Yuki smiles, **"Thank you~"**

Shi-chan turns towards Kana, still hugging Yuki. **"You too…"**

Kana smiles and opens her hands. Shi-chan hesitates for a moment but soon dashes to hug Kana too. **"Welcome back Kana-nee-chan".**

Kana smiles, **"Thank you~"**

The hug lasts more than expected, prompting Yuki to turn her face to a side in act of jealousy. Kana chuckles after seeing Yuki reacting that way.

Shi-chan releases the hug, and soon grabs Yuki's and Kana's hands. Gently pulling them to walk with her, Shi-chan speaks in a cheerful voice, **"Mom and Dad are waiting for us. Let's go~"**

Both the twins change their expression with that statement and hesitate to move... something which Shizuku notices.

**"What's wrong?"**

Kana looks towards Yuki, and soon answers,** "Nothing's wrong. We just need to discuss something with all the family."**, ending it with a forced smile.

* * *

End of Part 3: Departure & Arrival

I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. Please, feel free to comment or review. All input will be appreciated regardless being positive or negative. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks again for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]

nioki-nainai


	4. Chapter 4 Imōto

***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. I just wanted to prolong the experience… nothing more**

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 4: Trials to Acceptance - Imōto**

**"What's wrong?"**

Kana looks towards Yuki, and soon answers, **"Nothing's wrong. We just need to discuss something with all the family."**, ending it with a forced smile.

* * *

Shi-chan stops, releasing the grip from her sisters' hands. She narrows her eyes and turns facing Kana. With a firm voice, she states explicitly what she had just thought.

**"Kana-nee-chan. What did you do?"**

Kana feels pierced by those words. She looks towards Yuki after hearing Shizuku's remarks, but Yuki immediately turns her face around, looking towards another direction. Faint giggles can be heard coming from Yuki's direction.

_"Why is she laughing?… I didn't do anything… It's always like this…Well… I guess I was expecting it from Shi-chan after all…"_… In a way, Kana felt betrayed by Yuki's giggling... but somehow, she was expecting this kind of remarks from her little sister. She looks back towards Shizuku, and with a half-smile, she continues, **"Why do I always get the blame?"**

Kana places a hand on Shizuku's head and lowers down. **"Shi-chan, you should trust your big sister a little more. We just need to discuss something important with you. We need you to be more serious and a little bit more tolerable with me... with us... about this. Ok?"**

Shi-chan narrows her eyes more. **"You really did do something."**

Kana feels pierced once again by those remarks and laughs sarcastically, **"Heh.. ehehe...he" **… _"Especially more tolerable with me…"_

Yuki steps into the conversation, looking towards Shizuku. **"Shi-chan~, Kana-chan didn't do anything wrong. We just need to talk with everyone about something."**

Shi-chan cheerfully smiles, **"Sure! Yuki-nee-chan~"**

Kana lowers her head in defeat. Seeing this, Yuki goes by her side in attempt to try to comfort her.

Kana is slightly murmuring something, **_"It's not fair… Why do you get a happy response and I got scolded… We both basically said the same thing... Why is it always my fault?... I'm... It's not fair..."_**

Yuki pats gently Kana's back, slightly sighing, **_"Now, now, don't start sulking before we even tell them. It will be a half-battle lost if we go with this mood. I'm by your side.",_** ending it with a smile.

Shi-chan lowers down, lifting her head up, looking towards this defeated Kana. **"Kana-nee-chan~?"**

Kana looks towards Shi-chan and realizes that she's starting to worry her little sister… _"I shouldn't be acting like this. I'm making everyone worry…"_… She places a hand on Shizuku's head and smiles. **"Don't worry. I'm ok. It's not something bad. It's just something difficult to discuss."**

Yuki is nodding her head, confirming what Kana is saying.

Kana then slowly starts petting Shizuku's head, resulting with the little sister blushing a bit. **"We just thought it would be best if we discuss it with you first. Your opinion is important to us."**

Shi-chan smiles at first but soon makes a serious face. **"It's ok with me... but... first we should go home... I… I can't stand the cold."**

Kana makes a half smile, followed by Yuki who makes a cheerful smile.

Shi-chan grabs her sisters' hands and pulls them once again to follow her. This time the twins naturally follow without hesitation.

* * *

The girls finally arrive home.

Shizuku opens the door, **"Okasan~, Otosan~, we're back."**

Yuki follows Shi-chan, entering inside the house, while Kana suddenly stops, hesitating from entering inside, **"Aha... ahahaha... It's such a nice weather... I... I think I'm going for a walk... Yeah, that's it… Yuki, let's go for a walk!"**

Yuki suddenly shouts, **"KANA!"**

Kana jumps on the spot, lowering her head, **"Ok... Ok...".**

Kana slowly enters the house, cautiously moving step by step and looking carefully around, acting like a scared cat… afraid of moving forward.

Shi-chan comes running back towards them, **"Mhh… Mom and Dad aren't here. They left a note saying they went to buy some groceries. I think they'll be back in an hour or two."**

Hearing those words, Kana releases a big sigh of relief, resulting in Yuki laughing loud.

Shi-chan looks at her sisters awkwardly,** "Are you two ok?"**

Yuki stops laughing and smiles to her, **"Just releasing the tension."**

Shi-chan drops down, sitting on the floor. **"So, what's this about?"**

Kana budges at this sudden, yet so casual question. Soon Yuki grabs Kana's hand and intertwines them, whispering, **_"I'm by your side."_**

Kana looks towards Yuki, seeing a pair of eyes filled with trust. She gathers her courage and makes a serious face, surprising Shi-chan.

**"Let's go to our room. We'll discuss it there."**

* * *

Tension can be felt, filling the air… The twins unhurriedly go to their room, followed by Shizuku who leisurely follows them, watching her sister's back. _"Kana-nee-chan seems so stiff suddenly… I wonder what's going on… And Yuki-nee-chan seems so restricted… What is she scared about?..."_

They enter the room and close the door behind them. Kana looks around, _"Everything is still the same… mhh… We should sit down…"…_ A few seconds of silence and Kana reacts, **"Let's sit down."**

Shi-chan doesn't think twice and goes to sit on the rotatable chair at the desk. She turns the chair around and sits down with her chin resting on the chair's back.

The twins move slowly, leaded by Kana. They sit down on the bed. Silence falls in the room and Kana is looking down. _"How can we say this?… It's not easy… Is our sister old enough to understand this?… What if she starts hating us?… What if she becomes ashamed of us?… Should we really tell her?… How can I explain this…Maybe we shouldn't tell her after all… but she deserves to know... How do I start?…" _

Yuki looks at Kana, realizing that Kana was once again lost in thoughts. She grips tighter their hands, slowly caressing Kana's hand with the thumb, encouraging Kana to break that flow of thoughts.

_"What should I do? Is Kana-nee-chan going to speak… Or is she waiting for me to say something… What is she thinking?...What's so terrible to say…"…_ Shi-chan decides to break the silence. **"What's going on?"**

Kana budges a little, slowly lifting her head, looking towards Yuki. Yuki nods her head and smiles... trying to give courage to Kana.

Kana takes a deep breath, turning her face towards Shi-chan. **"Listen Shizuku"**.

At first Shi-chan opens her eyes wide… _"Shizuku... She rarely calls me that."_ Shi-chan slowly nods her head, signaling that she's listening.

**"The thing is... well... It's kind of hard… to say... but… try to understand us..."**

Shi-chan nods her head again, **"Ok."**

**"Well... thing is... that… but first... well... that… I can say… it's not something we planned out... or anything... It just happened to be this way..."**

Shi-chan looks at her sisters, worried about what's going to happen. _"Why is Kana-nee-chan trembling… and why is Yuki-nee-chan so scared."_

**"I think… well… not think… I'm… I'm sure of it… A lot of people… don't expect it... Mostly… will not understand it... Others… will think badly about it... bad about us... Even take it against us..."**

Shi-chan notices that by the end of those words, Yuki was now gripping tightly Kana's hand with both her hands.

**"B…but... we want you to understand... that this… this thing is true... It's true to us... We wanted to share this… share this with you... To be accepted by you... We care a lot about you... and we thought you should be the first one to know... The first one we should tell…"**

Shi-chan was starting to grow impatient. _"Just spill it out…"_

**"And… and we also want to tell you this... Whatever happens… we will always love you... We will not take it against you… or anything... We care for you… and always will... Feel free to say what you think... We will accept everything… We know it may be disgusting to you… We will understand that…"**

After those words, Kana gets interrupted by Shi-chan, who was now showing a worried face. **"Kana-nee-chan, just tell me."**

Kana gulps and continues, **"Thing is... well... what we want to say is... or more... what's happening is... well... Me and Yuki... are together..."**

Silence falls in the room and each second that passes seems like an eternity to the twins. Million thoughts pass through their mind, thinking how bad Shi-chan may be taking this. They lift their heads up and see their little sister looking deeply at them.

_"Why did she stop?…"…_ Suddenly Shi-chan speaks. **"And?"**

Kana look towards Yuki and back to Shizuku, **"And?... Um… Me... Yuki... are together... Together… as... As a couple..."**

Shi-chan makes a gesture with her hand, sort of rotating her hand from the wrist, signaling to continue. **"Yes. And?"**

Kana starts stuttering, **"U… u… um... a… a… and... t… t… that's it… t."**

**"Oh~ ok."**

Kana opens her eyes wide, **"Ok? Just Ok?"**

**"Yeah"**. Shi-chan nods her head once, signaling confirmation.

Kana abruptly stands up in disbelief, **"Do you realize what we just said?"**

Yuki blinks a couple of time her eyes, not sure what just happened.

Kana starts gesturing with her hands, trying to explain what she's saying. **"Me... Yuki... together…"**

Shi-chan rotates around with the chair, **"I understood that. What's your problem?"**

Kana shakes her head,** "My problem? Don't you have something to ask? You just accept it... Like that? No questions? No comments? No judgement? Just an ****_~ok~_****?"**

Shi-chan turns again around with the chair, **"Yeah~"**

_"This is a dream…"_… Kana suddenly turns at Yuki and walks towards her, pinching Yuki's cheek.

**"Ow, owowow, Kana, ~ ow, ow, Ka~Na, you're hurting me."**

Kana tilts her head, **"Hmm… So it's not a dream."**

Yuki holds her cheek, looking angry at Kana, _"…You shouldn't be pinching my cheek to see if it's a dream…"…, _then turning it to Shizuku. **"Shi-chan, you sure it's ok? It's ok to say you're not."**

**"Yeah, it's ok. Why shouldn't I be? I think there's nothing wrong with it."**

Yuki leans down in front of Shi-chan,** "What do you mean?"**

Shi-chan smiles at Yuki, **"I think there's nothing wrong with it. As long as two people are in love with each other, there's nothing wrong since they accept each other. What other people think shouldn't be a problem. At least that's what I think… and… You've always been together…"**

Yuki turns facing Kana, smiling, **"Kana-chan... Our sister has an open mind."**

Kana nods her head in disbelief.

Shi-chan looks up, **"But,"**

Kana budges a little, **_"But?"_**

**"To be honest, I thought you were already a couple."**

Kana blinks her eyes, **"What?" **

**"I thought that you were already couple from long ago. It's more of a surprise to me that you have just become a couple now."**

Kana makes a half laugh,** "What? You serious? I have only realized that Yuki loves me like that… just few weeks ago..."**

Shi-chan narrows her eyes, **"Ba~ka~"**

Kana backs a little by that statement, followed by Shi-chan swiftly standing up.

**"Are you an idiot or something? How didn't you realize that Yuki-nee-chan liked you?... I realized it a couple of years ago, when she didn't want to leave you… She cried so much at first, when you said you wanted to go to Tokyo… And she was angry with you, for trying to leave her behind… In a way, she almost took it on personal level… I tried to find a reason… Then I found out she decided to go with you… So I kinda thought was why she took it so personally, thinking that's why she acted that way." **

Yuki blushes hearing Shizuku's reasoning. It seems the younger sister made a direct hit about why Yuki acted that way that time.

Kana budges, being scolded by her sister. **"I... I... just… wasn't... expecting it..."**

**"Are you blind or something? Poor Yuki-nee-chan~… You left her waiting for you so long. You really are bling for not seeing it…"**

**"I... I... um... I..."**, Kana backs more and looks at Yuki for help.

Yuki smiles, **"Shi-chan, I just realized that Kana liked me that way, a few weeks ago too."**

Shi-chan gently smiles, **"Don't worry. Don't worry Yuki-nee-chan. It's not your fault. It's only Kana-nee-chan's fault."**

Yuki giggles and looks towards Kana, shifting her shoulders up, later laughing. **"It's your fault."**

Kana lowers her head in defeat, sitting on the bed, murmuring in a low voice, **_"Weren't you… supposed to be… by my side?"_**

Yuki happily jumps on Kana, stating firmly,** "I am by you side." **She slowly leans down and gives Kana a peck on the lips.

Shi-chan suddenly becomes red and swiftly turns around.

**_"What are you doing Yuki… Not now…"_**… Kana lifts her head, looking towards Shizuku, and starts laughing seeing her reaction. **"Yu~ki~, you should restrain yourself in front of Shi-chan. Look at her. She's burning up now. You scared her."**

Yuki blushes and all panicky stands up, turning to Shi-chan, **"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was just happy that it went well. I'm sorry."**

Shi-chan is still red, but whispers back, **_"It's ok... It's just, I wasn't expecting it."_**

Kana approaches Shi-chan and leans down in front of her. **"It's ok to be shy. It's the least after all of this."** She places her hand on Shizuku's head, **"Thank you... for accepting us."**

Yuki leans down near Kana, smiling, **"Yes. Thanks Shi-chan. It really means a lot to us."**

Shi-chan smiles, nodding her head… happy that once again, she is able to support her beloved sisters.

* * *

End of Part 4: Imōto

**Writer's notes: **So… I pretty much think [and hope] that no one was expecting this reaction. To some it may seem unreal, but to be honest, I think something like this would have happened in the anime… and may happen in real life too… As time passes, I think the generations are becoming a lot more tolerable about these things. Maybe not that much explicit about twincest but I've noticed it when it comes to Yuri and Yaoi, people are slowly accepting it more… So I think it's quite reasonable from Shi-chan's side…

At first I thought of making Shi-chan jealous but in many ways, while watching the anime and reading the manga, I got the feeling that she knew her sisters loved each other in a different way.

Anyway, next chapters will be a little more tense since it's the parents' turn to find out.

I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. Please, feel free to comment or review. All input will be appreciated regardless being positive or negative. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks again for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]

nioki-nainai


	5. Chapter 5 Approval or Disapproval

***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. I just wanted to prolong the experience… nothing more**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **Hi everyone. And here we have part 5. Hope you like it. It's slightly longer than the usual but I'm pretty sure read through it fast as mostly its dialogue. Part 6 will be uploaded next week because I have some work to do. Won't take too long though – I'll upload soon =].

Let me know what you think about part 5. All comments will be appreciated ..

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 5: Trials to Acceptance - Approval or Disapproval**

Kana and Yuki were happy. The discussion with Shi-chan went well... better than they could have ever expected. All that was left is to catch up with the late events. The girls kept up with this petty talk for more than an hour and soon the room was starting to become darker.

Kana notices that the room is getting darker and instinctively looks towards the window, **"Ah~ the sun is coming down." **Her eyes are almost sparkling, **"Look at the colours. It's so pretty."**

Hearing that, Yuki stands up and goes fast to the window, **"Ah~ It's true. We rarely see it from our dorm."**

Kana happily nods her head, **"Yeah~, I feel like drawing it."**

Kana opens a drawer and takes out some art material, but before she could start drawing, Shi-chan points out something.

**"I wonder where mum and dad are... They should be already home by now."**

Kana budges at those words and places everything back in the drawer. **"Y... yeah, you're right."**

The next trial is to confront their parts. Kana is still feeling nervous but she's finally determined to confront them. She knows that with Yuki by her side, she could do it.

Kana drops back and looks at the roof, whispering, **_"I wonder what will happen..."_**

**"Kana-nee-chan, what are you talking about?"**

Yuki sits back down near Kana and looks towards Shizuku, **"We need to tell mum and dad too."**

**"And what's the problem?"**

Yuki smiles, **"We don't think they'll accept it so easily."**

Kana suddenly stands up. Her eyes look distant in a way. **"They'll probably feel bad about it..."**_…..."Not probably..."_

Yuki looks up at Kana, realizing that Kana was starting to get lost in her thoughts. She slowly tries to reach Kana's hand and with success, she intertwines their hands.

Kana shakes her head and slightly smiles. She then turns to Shizuku, **"Shi-chan, I think you should remain in your room when we'll reveal it with them."**

**"No, I want to be there too."**

**"But... It's best if…"**

Kana gets interrupted by Shi-chan. **"No, I want to be there."**

Kana looks at Yuki and Yuki immediately understood what Kana was trying to say.

**"Shi-chan, mum and dad may say bad things later. Kana just thought that maybe you wouldn't like hearing them."**

**"It's ok. I want to be by your side too."**

The twins smile at first but soon that smile changes back as the girls heard one of the house's door open. Their parents were back home.

* * *

The girls all stand up and get out of the room to go greet their parents at the front door.

The father salutes them as soon as he sees them, **"Hi there. Welcome back home."**

Instead their mother approaches them... giving them a hug. **"Welcome back home!" **

In a way, the girls got annoyed by that hug but both remained calm. Yuki smiled, saying, **"Thank you~",** while Kana just greeted them like her father, with a simple, **"Hi~"**

Their mum smiles, **"How was the flight? Did you find any trouble? How's school? Everything ok?"**

Their father slightly laughs. **"Give them a break. You'll have time to ask them these things later."**

The mum slightly giggles, **"You're right. Well, it's almost dinner time. Why don't we go to the kitchen?"**

Kana interrupts that casual dialogue. **"Mum... Dad..."**

Seeing this, Yuki promptly grabs Kana's hand.

The father turns to Kana, **"What is it Kanade?"**

**"Um... I... We... We would like to discuss something with you."**

Their mother soon jumps into the conversation, **"Is everything ok?"**

**"Y... Yeah, everything is ok. We just need to tell you... to discuss something..."**

The mother looks towards the father, **"Sure, but is ok if we leave it for after dinner? It's been a while since we had a family dinner."**

Kana and Yuki slowly nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

The girls were feeling happy after having a wonderful dinner with their family. It really had been quite a while since they had one. Last year they didn't manage to meet up and the year before, the girls were too busy with their school assignments and didn't flew back home.

They have just finished eating and the twins were helping their mum clear the table.

**"Kanade. What did you want to discuss?"**

Kana budges and turns facing her father. Yuki rapidly turns facing Kana.

**"Um... We would like to discuss something with the two of you... I think... it would be best to sit down."**

The mother slightly giggles, "My, my, how serious. Let's at least go under the kotatsu then."

* * *

The family sat down under the kotatsu.

Kana and Yuki were sitting near each other while their parents sat in front of them. Shi-chan sat at a side near Yuki. There was tension in the air and everyone could feel it. The twins remained silent.

The father turns his looks at his girls. **"What's the problem? Need some money? Have problems at school? Don't worry. Just tell us. No need to remain silent."**

Kana shakes her head and turns facing Yuki... and for a few seconds, she closes her eyes. Kana soon opens them back and smiles. Yuki feels confused for a moment after receiving that genuine sincere smile. Unlike Kana who seemed to be fine, she was feeling scared and seeing that, she searched for Kana's hand. With success, she was now holding it tightly under the kotatsu, gripping it securely.

Kana turns facing her parent. **"No, it's not that. It's something rather more important… and tough to discuss"**

**"Well, what is it then?"**

Kana looks at her parents, turning her view to her mother and back to her father for a couple of times, until she decides to speak. **"It's not something easy to say... Or rather it's tough to say… We discussed it between us and thought that we should tell you about it… Thing is... or more... what's happening is... How should I say this... I think it's best if I just say what happened..."**

The parents look at each other confused and quickly look back to Kana.

Kana continues, **"A couple of weeks ago... we found out that we love each other in a deeper way... More than sisters should…"**

The mother makes a confused yet frightened look, **"What do you mean?"**

**"Pretty much what I said... I'm in love with Yuki and she's in love with me..."**

With those words, Yuki starts pressing Kana's hand tighter, almost hurting her.

**"I... I confessed to her... and she confessed to me... We talked it out... and we understood each other... Now we became a couple... and we're really happy about it... We thought we'll discuss it with you too... We want... or more would like if it's ok with you... to accept us... to accept our love…"**

Silence falls for a couple of seconds... but soon the father breaks that uneasy atmosphere. **"Is this some kind of joke? You must be joking? Are you trying to mess around with us?"**

Kana turns to her father. **"No... We're not."**

With those words, the father drops silent.

Seeing that her husband didn't continue asking, their mother steps into the conversation. **"What do you mean, you are a couple?"**

Kana turns facing her mother.

**"A couple... Like you and dad..."**

**"And you're saying you're in love with each other?"**

**"Y... yes. We are."**

Their mother was now slightly raising her voice. **"And you want us to accept that?"**

Kana slightly budges with the sudden raise of voice, but continues **"Y... yes... We wanted to tell you... to at least be accepted by you... by our family..."**

Their mother roughly stands up and turns towards Shi-chan, **"Go to your room."**

Shi-chan reacts, **"I want to remain."**

**"I said GO to your room." **

Shi-chan turns facing her sisters, **"But mum..." **

Yuki interrupts Shi-chan, gently grabbing her hand, signaling _'no'_ with her head. Shi-chan slowly stands up and goes to her room, looking back a couple of times... Yuki smiles in attempt to assure her little sister and as soon as Shi-chan is out of view, Yuki's smile fades.

Their mother turns back, facing towards them. **"Do you realize how much people will speak badly about you… about us?"**

**"We're sorry..."**

The mother sits back down.** "Are you really willing... ready to face all those comments and judgments people will say?**

**"Yes..."**

Their mother bangs her hands on the table. **"Do you really know what you're saying? They will say that you're mentally ill... un-normal... wrong... sick... Are you really ready to face those comments?"**

Yuki nudges towards Kana with the hit. Kana remains quiet and nods her head.

**"You're really sure? Many act badly on this type of news... girls loving girls... let only incest... You really think you're ready to face all of that?"**

With a firm voice, Kana responds. **"Yes... As long as we're together… Yes… We're ready."**

She looks towards them, **"Do you really know what you're saying?"**

Kana nods her head once again.

**"And what do you plan on doing now?"**

**"Well... for now we'll continue our studies... if it's ok with you... We don't know later on... We haven't really thought about it or more we still haven't discussed it... but... Most probably we would go live somewhere together in the future..."**

Their mother falls silent. Suddenly their father stands up, leaving the room without words.

The mother slowly rubs her eyes, **"Go to your room..."**

* * *

The girls slowly get up. Their hands are intertwined and Yuki was still holding Kana's hand too tightly.

Kana pulls Yuki towards her and smiles, whispering, **_"Don't be scared, ~I'm here by your side~... Right?"_**

Seeing this smiling Kana, Yuki slowly nodes her head, lessening the grip... still holding Kana' hand.

Their mother lifts her head and notices their intertwined hand, releasing an unpleasant sigh.

Kana looks back at their mother, removing that smile from her face. **"We're going to our room then..."**

Their mother makes a single nod, not even trying to look back at her face.

The girls slowly make way to go back to their room. Silence had conquered the house. They enter their room, closing the door behind them.

Kana releases a sigh upon closing the room. Yuki immediately releasing her grips and hugs tightly Kana.

Kana embraces her back and smiles. **"Don't worry."**

**"Mum was angry at us..."**

**"… I know."**

**"Dad didn't even say a word..."**

**"… I know.."**

**"I thought it would go better..."**

**"… I know…"**

**"They took it bad..."**

Kana slowly closes her eyes. **"… I know... but you don't need to be scared."** Kana opens back her eyes and smiles again. **"Remember, I'm here to protect you. I promise."**

Yuki slowly buries her face into Kana, slightly blushing.

**"We'll remain like this until you feel better. Ok?"**

Yuki nods her head, slowly cuddling more into Kana.

The girls remain cuddled up. Some minutes pass and Yuki seems to have calmed down.

**"Kana~"**

**"Yeah?"**

Yuki lifts back her head. **"You're... quiet..."**

**"I'm just thinking."**

**"You shouldn't keep everything inside. Talk to me. We're in this together."**

Kana smiles, **"It's not about that... Are you ok now?"**

**"About what?"**

**"Just answer me... Are you ok now?"**

**"Yes... thanks to you." **With those words, Yuki hugs Kana securely.

Kana smiles again, **"I was just thinking... if Shi-chan is alright."**

**"Shi-chan?"**

**"Yeah... I think we should check up on her... I want to go... but I'm no good for that... And she likes you more... I was just thinking... Maybe, you could go talk with her."**

Yuki smiles, **"You're worried about her?"**

**"Yeah... I just want to be sure she's ok..."**

**"Ok?"**

**"You're sure?"**

**"Yeah~ I'm ok now... and you're right. We should check up on Shi-chan."**

**"Thanks..."**

* * *

Kana accompanies Yuki to Shizuku's room.

**"You sure you don't want to come in?"**

Kana signals _'no'_ with her head. **"I think it's better if you go. Shi-chan is more comfortable around you... and if it's ok with you..."**

Yuki smiles, **"It's ok. I'll let you know if anything goes wrong later."**

Kana nods her head, making a half forced smile.

Yuki knocks on Shizuku's door room. **"Shi-chan... Can I come in?"**

**"Yuki-nee-chan~ , sure."**

Yuki knew that even though Kana told her to go alone, Kana wanted to be there too. Yuki slowly enters Shizuku's room, leaving the door ajar. Yuki thought that at least this way, Kana would be able to hear what's being said, confirming herself that there was no need to worry about Shi-chan... And in fact, Yuki was right. Seeing the door slightly open, Kana remained outside… eavesdropping the conversation.

Kana rested against the wall, waiting for Yuki and listening what they were saying.

**"Shi-chan, are you ok?"**

Shi-chan is cuddle up on the bed, hugging her legs. **"I'm ok. How did it go?"**

Yuki slightly smiles, **"Don't worry about that."**

**"How did it go?"**

Yuki walks towards Shi-chan, sitting on the bed by her side. **"I think it went... how we expected..."**

**"I see... It went bad then..."**

**"I guess you could say that... Dad didn't comment at all... Mum got nervous..."**... Yuki suddenly smiles **"But that's not important now~... What's important is to see if you're ok. I'm sure you heard some parts."**

Shi-chan turns her head to a side, **"I'm ok..."**

**"Shi-chan, it's ok if you're not good with this."**

Shi-chan turns looking towards her sister, **"It's not that... I just wish... we could all be together like before... the three of us... I don't know what's going to happen... I heard some parts... And I too think that since you two are together now... you'll go live together... I was just thinking... I'll be left here alone... again..."**

**"Shi-chan, even if something happens, it doesn't mean that we'll love you less or that we will not see you again. You can come visit us anytime. You're our precious little sister and nothing can change that."**

Kana pushes herself forward, _"I will not allow anything to change."_ Looking ahead, she decides to go back to her room... but as soon as she makes the first step, she hears someone calling her.

**"Kana-nee-chan~, you shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations."**

_"Busted..."_... Kana gulps and turns around, knocking on the door. **"I'm coming in..."**

Kana enters the room, finding Yuki giggling about her being caught and Shizuku narrowing her eyes.

**"I'm sorry..."**

**"Kana-nee-chan, you shouldn't do things like that!"**

Kana lowers her head, **"I know."**

Shi-chan narrows her eyes more. **"Then why did you do it if you know?"**

Kana budges, **"I was just... I'm sorry"**

Yuki smiles, **"She did it because she was worried about you. Instead of worrying about what happened, Kana wanted to check up on you first."**

Kana slightly blushes and shakes her head. **"Shi-chan... It's as Yuki said... but... I just want you to know, that whatever happens, we'll always be there for you... I will not allow that to change... And we're really happy that you accepted us... We were worried that you would take it bad..."**

**"Bad… like mum and dad did?"**

Kana remains silent for a moment, **"Yeah, like mum and dad did... but it would have been different with you."**

**"Kana-chan is right. You're more important to us."**

Kana leans down and places gently a hand on Shi-chan's head. **"Shi-chan, don't think bad things alone. If you have something troubling you, or maybe some questions you would like to ask, don't worry, just ask us. We're there for you and we'll try to answer whatever troubles your mind."**

Shizuku nodes her head… cheeks slightly shaded red.

Silence suddenly falls, until Shi-chan decides to speak up.

**"Ne Yuki-nee-chan?"**

Yuki smiles, **"Yes?"**

**"Why did you fall for Kana-nee-chan?"**

Yuki giggles while Kana narrows her eyes, whispering, **_"Mo, what's with this question."_**

**"You said you'll answer whatever I ask. I just want to know that. I understand why you did, but I don't understand why Yuki-nee-chan did."**

Kana lowers her head in defeat, murmuring something in low voice...**_ "You... never acknowledge me..."_**

Yuki smiles, **"Well, it's hard to explain but let me try. I like how gentle she is with me... with everyone. Always caring... Especially with me. She always takes care of me, watches over me and she's always there when I need. She makes me feel protected... and loved."**

Kana slightly blushes and even the little sister's cheeks were slightly showing a little shade of red.

**"There's more, but it would be too much to list it all."** Yuki then giggles. **"She's also fun to tease. It became my new hobby."**

Shi-chan makes a confused face... **"Fun to tease?"**

**"Look~"**... Yuki point towards Kana. **"Kana-chan~, I love you."**

Kana falls back, blushing heavily... not expecting what Yuki had in mind.

Yuki giggles**, "See~, wouldn't you want to keep making her react like that?"**

Shi-chan slightly laughs, **"Why is Kana-nee-chan blushing like that?"**

**"Because she loves me too."**

Shi-chan tilts her head to a side, not sure that she's understanding Yuki's reasoning.

Yuki smiles, **"Let me show you what I like the most. Give me your hand."**

Yuki takes Shizuku's hand and places it on Kana's shoulder.

**"Can you feel it? The thing I love the most is that I know Kana's heart is beating like that just for me."**

Kana's face was burning up by now.

Shi-chan makes a surprised face, **"Ah~ It's beating even faster now."**

Yuki happily nods her head, **"See~ See~"**

**"S... stop teasing me y... you two."**

Shi-chan starts laughing as she never saw Kana in this state. The twins soon follow Shi-chan into that laughter.

Suddenly someone knocks and opens the door.

Their mother enters the room. She turns her face to a side... which with that gesture… ends up hurting deep inside the twins. **"You should all go to sleep. It's been a long day." **She then leaves the room.

Kana stiffly stands up. **"Let's go to our room Yuki."**

Yuki turns to Shi-chan, **"Shi-chan, we're going now. Have a good sleep. We'll talk some more tomorrow."**, ending it with a slight smile.

Kana places her head on Shizuku's head, **"Don't worry. Sleep tight."** Kana makes a faint smile, **"Good night."**

The twins get out of Shizuku's room, closing the door behind them.

Yuki soon intertwines her hands with Kana's.

Kana makes a gentle smile, **"Let's go to our room"**.

* * *

They slowly enter their room and close the door behind.

As soon as the door closes, Kana lets out one of her thoughts, **"I guess mum is ashamed to look at us now."** She immediately turns at Yuki, waving her hands, **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it loud."**

Yuki slightly smiles, **"No, no, I was just thinking the same thing."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"You know~... Shi-chan shouldn't be the only one who shouldn't think bad things alone. We should discuss these things together."** Yuki slightly smiles, whispering, **"That's what lovers do."**

Kana slightly blushes. **"Then my loved one shouldn't do it too. I know you kept some thoughts to yourself."**

Yuki blushes back.

**"See! That confirms it."** Kana slowly pulls Yuki towards her, **"Then like lovers, we should discuss what happened today, together."**

Yuki nods her head in agreement.

**"Let's sit down." **

Kana slowly makes way to the bed. She sits down on the bed, resting herself against the bed's back. Yuki follows Kana and sits in front of her, resting onto Kana. Kana slowly embraces her, hugging her gentle... crossing her hands, pulling Yuki to her. She then cuddles into Yuki's neck, resting her head on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki intertwined her hands with Kana's and rest her head on Kana's head.

Kana chuckles a bit, **"You can't escape now."**

Yuki giggles. **"There is only one problem with what you said."**

Kana holds tighter Yuki, **"Oh~... What is it?"**

**"I don't want to escape."**

Kana chuckles, **"Hah, that's not a problem. It's better."**

Yuki giggles back.

The girls fall silent for few seconds and then Kana speaks up. **"Mum really took it bad... but I wonder what dad thought."**

Yuki sighs. **"He didn't even say a word..."**

**"I wonder what he was thinking..."**

Yuki sighs again. **"Mum really was devastated..."**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Kana~... did we do wrong telling them?"**

Kana gets surprised by Yuki's question but immediately states her thought. **"No."** Kana cuddles more into Yuki's neck. **"No, it wasn't wrong."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Don't ever think it was wrong. There is nothing wrong with our love. Never doubt that."**

Yuki smiles, **"Thank you. I will not."** Yuki suddenly lifts Kana's hand and kisses it. **"This time I kissed you, but if you'll ever be the one to doubt it... I'll bite you"**, finishing with a giggle.

**"I promise I will not. Now that we're together, nothing will ever separate us."**

**"I promise too."**

Kana suddenly lifts her head.

**"Kana-chan, what is it?"**

**"I just looked at the time. It's midnight."**

**"Ah~ It's so late already."**

Kana chuckles, **"I have something for you." **She slowly releases her embrace and wakes up from bed. Yuki keeps looking at Kana as she reaches outs to her luggage.

Kana takes out a small bag. **"This is for you."**

Yuki widely smiles, curious to know what there is.

Kana lengthens the bag to Yuki, **"Happy Christmas."**

Yuki immediately grabs the bag and starts opening it. In the bag there was a small black box.

Yuki's eyes bright up as she opens it, jumping on Kana, kissing her... resulting in Kana falling back.

As soon as Yuki releases the kiss, Kana starts chuckling. **"You didn't even see them well."**

**"But, but, but, but… they look like wedding rings."**

**"Yeah they are similar, but look at them closer."**

Yuki slightly sits up, sitting on Kana's tummy, leaving Kana down on the floor. Yuki starts checking the rings carefully. They are two identical rings yet in the inner part there is something different engraved. One has written _~Kanade x Yukino~ _and the other _~Yukino x Kanade~_.

Yuki's face lights up more, leaning down kissing Kana more passionately. Soon the need to breathe rose.

**"Thank you."**

**"You like them?"**

Yuki smiles, **"Yes, I do"** ... **"When did you get them?"**

**"Last week. When you had that extra pool lesson."**

Yuki makes a surprised face, **"Where did you find the money?"**

Kana mischievously smiles, **"Ah~ that's a secret."**

Yuki inflates her face, resulting in Kana chuckling... but soon Yuki turns back smiling, leaning back down to kiss Kana again.

Yuki stands back up, **"Will you put it on for me."**

**"Sure~, but first you need to stand up from me. I can't really move like this."**, ending with a chuckle.

Yuki slowly stands up.

**"Go sit on the bed." **

Yuki follows Kana's advice and goes to sit on the bed.

Kana slowly stands up and grabs the rings' box. She takes Yuki's ring out of the box, placing the box on the bed.

She takes Yuki's hand in her hand, **"Here you go my princess."**... Kana slowly puts the ring on Yuki. **"It fits perfectly."**

Yuki slightly blushes with Kana's remarks. She then starts giggling, **"Does that make you my prince?"**

Kana starts chuckling, **"Ahahhaaha... I guess that does make me the prince."**

**"Well, my prince deserves to wear her ring too. Give me your hand."**

Kana slightly blushes and lengthens her hand.

**"Her you go."** Yuki slowly puts the ring on Kana.

Kana slightly blushes.

Yuki suddenly pulls her, resulting in Kana falling down, laying on top of Yuki. Kana instantly blushes heavy and tries to get up but as soon as Kana tried to get up, Yuki hugs her, keeping her down.

Yuki giggled,** " 'You can't escape now.' "**

Kana suddenly chuckles **" 'There's only one problem, I don't want to escape' ... Right? "**

Yuki smiles, **"Exactly."**

Kana smiles, **"Well, it's rather late. Why don't we cuddle up and go to sleep?"**

Yuki happily nods her head while slowly releases her grip. Kana slowly stands back up and then helps Yuki get up too.

Kana lifts up the sheets and slowly gets inside the bed. She keeps the sheets lifted so that Yuki can enter too.

Yuki doesn't hesitate much and soon enters to cuddle up with Kana. She kisses Kana passionately and as the kiss breaks, she slowly whispers, **"Good night ~my Prince~"**

Kana slightly blushes, whispering back,** "Good night ~my Princess~"**

* * *

End of Part 5: Approval or Disapproval

I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. Please, feel free to comment or review. All input will be appreciated regardless being positive or negative. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks again for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]

nioki-nainai


	6. Chapter 6 Okāsan

***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended... I just wanted to prolong the experience… nothing more**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **Hi there ~ part 6 is here and ready for your judgement =P. Leaving the jokes aside, I hope you enjoy reading it. I tried combined two ideas together, merging all the steps of acceptance in one chapter and at the same time, write how I think a mother would act. Hope you like it. Feel free to comment.

I know that some of you would prefer more drama… and I could easily add more drama if I wanted, since I have ideas … and turn this from an 8 chapter story to a 15 chapter story… But I'm writing this story for a purpose and it has a deeper meaning behind. I also wanted to challenge myself and remain in the original story pace… and at the same time keep it real…

Anyway, hope you enjoy it =]

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 6: Trials to Acceptance - Okāsan**

It has already been two days since the girls had confessed their relationship to all their family.

Unfortunately, almost everything went as they expected. In the past two days, their mother didn't try to talk to them, almost ignoring them as if they weren't there. Their father didn't talk to them either, having secluded himself in his study room.

The girls felt really annoyed by what was happening.

With the way they were getting treated by their parents, they gradually started to feel like they were somehow unwanted… not welcome anymore in house… and thoughts to go back to Tokyo were little by little sprouting... But there was someone, one who really surprised them by her direct acceptance to their relation, that was always there trying to cheer them up.

Their little sister had immediately accepted them without any worries, without any judgements, without any doubts and uncertainties, something that made the twins really happy.

Shi-chan was trying her best to make the sisters feel at home and was determined to not let these few days… this rare opportunity that they were together, end up go to waste in any way.

Shi-chan was pretty much spending all her time with her sisters, trying to not leave them alone and take care of them. In the past two days, when the girls woke up, they got greeted by their little sister who had prepared breakfast for them. They would then pass the day together; chatting, teasing and playing.

The parents weren't communicating with the twins at all after what had happened, and if it weren't for Shizuku, the twins would have already left.

* * *

Another day was about to start; the third one after their confession. It was early in the morning and soon the girls would have to wake up.

In the past days, Kana didn't sleep much. Thoughts kept flowing in her mind, trying to find a solution for what was happening or at least maybe a way to communicate again with their parents. Yuki on the other hand, slept really well. Although she was also worried about what was happening, Yuki didn't mind it as much at night as long as she was able to cuddle up with her loved one.

Kana is now lying straight on bed. One arm open, used partially as pillow, pulling closer her loved one. One arm resting gently, placed on her eyes.

Yuki as usual, had her arms wrapped tightly around Kana's waist, with her head cuddled up on Kana's shoulder, sleeping peacefully as if she had no care in the world.

The day was starting and a small knock is unexpectedly heard, later opening their room's door.

Kana slowly lifts her hand from her eyes to check who was there, suddenly budging, opening her eyes wider… seeing their mother in front of her. She immediately blushes as Yuki was all cuddle up around her… but Yuki didn't hear their mother knock on the door and remained asleep. Kana immediately tried to wake Yuki up, but as usual, it wasn't that easy task.

Kana rapidly moves her hand, placing it on Yuki's shoulder. She slightly shakes Yuki in attempt to wake her up. **"Yuki? Yuki? Wake up."**

Yuki slightly fidgets, soon trying to cuddle more with Kana.

**"No, no, no, n... no. Yu… Yuki? Yuki! Wake up. You need to wake up."**

Yuki slowly stretches her neck, smiling happily. **_"Ka~na~... You know I can't wake up without my lover's kiss."_**, slowly pulling Kana closer.

Kana slightly blushes and shakes Yuki again.** "Y… Yuki… Not now, we're not alone."**

Yuki releases the grip and slowly rubs her eyes, slightly lifting her head up. **_"Is Shi-chan already here?"_**

**"No... Not Shi-chan…"**

**_"Oh ~ ok"_** ... Yuki suddenly opens her eyes wide, blinking a couple of times. **"NO?"**. She turns her head fast and as soon as she sees their mother, Yuki immediately blushes.

The mother gradually approaches them, acting as if she saw and heard nothing. The girls remain quiet... not sure what's awaiting them.

**"Wake up you two. It's morning already. Get up and when you're ready, get down so that I'll prepare you something for breakfast."**

Not sure was she had just heard, Kana slightly stutters. **"B... b... br... Breakfast?"**

Their mother gently smiles, **"Yes, breakfast! I've always told you that a healthy breakfast is a need before starting the day. I hope you've both been taking good care of yourself in Tokyo. A good breakfast is important before facing lessons."**

Kana looks at Yuki in disbelief and turns back to their mother. **"Y… yeah… We're... coming..."**

The mother nods her head and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closes, Yuki turns to Kana, asking in a trembling voice. **"W… what's... g... going on?"**

**"I don't know… but let's go down and see where this is going... Maybe we can set things straight with mum… I really don't like how things are right now… At least she talked to us today…"**

Yuki agrees and seeing this, Kana tries to stand up but immediately gets pulled down by Yuki, who pushes their lips together. Kana slightly blushes by Yuki's gesture.

**"It's our wake-up kiss, right? Although I'm already awake, it doesn't mean that I don't want it"**, ending with a smile.

Kana nods her head, ending with a slight chuckle. Kana gives her another peck on the lips and slowly wakes up from bed, pulling Yuki up too.

* * *

The girls go downstairs, not sure what's going to happen.

They find their mum messing around in the kitchen. At the table, there is Shi-chan, eating something for breakfast.

As soon as they step in the kitchen, they hear a cheerful voice,** "Good morning ~"**

Kana looks at Yuki and back to her mum**. "M… mornin'~"**... Kana soon looks back at Yuki in a confused state, finding her loved one confused as much as her about their mother acting so friendly.

**"Kana-chan~, let's sit down."**

Yuki sits down, greeting happily their little sister. **"Good Morning Shi-chan~"**

Shi-chan smiles, **"Good Morning Yuki-nee-chan."**

Kana is still standing up looking at their mother, but soon she gets pulled down by Yuki. Kana sits down, greeting Shi-chan too. **"Mornin' Shi-chan."**

Shi-chan nods her head, **"Mornin' Kana-nee-chan."**

Kana looks again at their mother and turns again to Shi-chan, whispering, **_"Hey, Shi-chan. Do you know what's happening? What's up with mum today? It's not like it's bothering me but it's sudden…"_**

Shi-chan tilts her head, whispering back, **_"I don't know. She was already in this strange mood when I got up. I really can't say what happened but isn't it better this way?"_**

**_"I see... Well… It is… but it's kinda making me feel uneasy too."_**

**_"Ne, Kana-chan~... Maybe we should ask her if she's ok." _**

Kana nods in agreement and takes a deep breath, turning to face their mother. **"Mum, are you ok?"**

**"I'm fine, thank you."**

Kana turns to Yuki, whispering in an ear, **_"She's ok… She ignored us for the past two days...but she's ok… What should we do?"_**

Yuki thinks for a moment and answers back, whispering, **_"I don't know... Maybe... Maybe we should ask her about that..."_**

**_"Ok"…_** Kana turns back to their mother. **"Mum, you sure you are ok?**

**"I'm fine dear. Why do you ask?"**

Kana looks at Yuki and back again to their mum. **"Don't... Don't you have something to say... maybe... about the past few days?"**

**"Not really dear. What do you want for breakfast?"**

Kana quickly answers, wanting to find out what's happening. **"What's going on?"**

**"Nothing's going on."**

**"You're sure? You ignored us for the past few days. What changed?…What's happening now?"**

**"Oh that. Nothing dear. What do you want for breakfast?"**

**"Don't change the subject."**

The mother turns to Kana, gently smiling.** "I'm not changing the subject. You're worrying too much. There's nothing to talk about. I don't blame you for what's happening. I finally understand."**

Kana opens her eyes wide, not sure she heard correctly.** "What?"**

**"I said I finally understand what's happening to you. After all, you two have been together a lot for the past few years. You just misunderstood your feelings towards each other. You two are just passing through a phase now. You'll get over it soon and everything will be back to normal. Don't worry."**

Hearing those words, Kana roughly stands up, smacking her hands on the table, shouting,** "Just a phase? You're telling me that what I'm feeling for Yuki is just a lie?! A passing thing?! A misunderstanding?! That I was... We were… hurting so much before we confessed for nothing? Explain to me how this is possible. I want to know. How?"**

Shi-chan budges hearing the smack, closing her eyes for a second. _"Kana-nee-chan…"_

Kana is waiting for their mother to answer her back.

Hearing no response, Yuki slowly stands up and places one of her hands on Kana's hands, whispering, **_"Kana-chan~… calm down…"_** She then looks towards Shi-chan, smiling… hoping to at least assure their little sister.

Shi-chan looks at Yuki, _"Yuki-nee-chan"_, nodding her head.

Yuki turns to their mother, speaking in an anxious low voice. **"Mum what's going on? Talk to us... We know it's not easy... It was tough to come out to you, but ignoring everything isn't the solution…"**

Kana looks at Yuki, who is taking a deep breath before continuing.** "We've become distant over the years since we went to attend school at Tokyo. We don't want this to increase that distance… That was not in our plan... We just wanted your support... To let you know about it, instead of hiding everything… We love you and that's why we shared it with everyone… We love each other and it's not just a passing phase."**

Hearing those words, the mother diverts her look into another direction.

The twins feels demoralize by this, especially Yuki who falls quiet. Seeing this, Kana starts talking again... this time in a distraught voice. **"You can't be ashamed... to look at us... just because we love each other... You weren't ashamed to look at us when we arrived... You loved us before we told you... You were happy… What happened now?... We didn't change... We're still those same girls... We're still your children..."**

With those words, Yuki starts gripping tightly Kana's hand.

Instead of answering, their mother closes her eyes. Seeing this gesture, Kana starts feeling really bad, lashing in anger, **"Don't you still love us? Are you that ashamed to not even look at us in our face?"**

**_"Kana-chan..."_**

Kana looks back at Yuki, seeing her frightened by what's going on. Kana immediately feels bad seeing this. She didn't want to scare Yuki in anyway. **"It's ok. Yuki, let's go to our room."**

Kana turns to Shi-chan, giving her a half forced smile.

The twins turn around and leave the kitchen silently. Shortly, they hear a couple of footsteps following them. They turn around and see Shi-chan slowly approaching them.

Shi-chan slightly smiles, rubbing the back of her head.

Seeing this gesture, the twins smile.

The girls knew that their little sister was just trying to show support and that the only way for her to do so was to be by their side. They soon lengthen their hands to Shi-chan, who immediately smiles and grabs their hands.

Kana smiles, **"Let's go to our room, shall we?"**

Yuki and Shizuku happily nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

The girls arrive in their room and as they close the door behind them, Kana releases a heartfelt sigh.

Yuki looks at Kana, still worried after seeing her getting angry. **"Kana-chan~, are you ok?"**

Kana rapidly lifts her head up, seeing Yuki's eyes filled with worry and fear. Kana also notices Shizuku having a worried face, looking at her. Seeing this, Kana rubs the back of her head, **"I'm ok. I'm sorry for worrying you two."**

She then approaches Yuki, embracing her tightly. **"I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm ok now."**

Kana soon feels Yuki's hands clench at her back, pulling her more closely to her loved one.

Yuki slightly murmurs, **_"Its ok. I was just surprised from what was being said... from what you said... from what you asked... Surprised... hearing you shouting like that. That's all."_**

Kana slightly smiles, **"I'm sorry. It just made me angry hearing those words... Our love is real. It isn't just a phase..."**

Yuki smiles, cuddling her head into Kana shoulder to hear Kana's heartbeat, whispering, **"It is real... I know that... I believe in that... I feel it~" **

Kana makes a slight grin, **"I believe in it too. It is real and no one can doubt that."**

Kana slowly lifts Yuki's head, giving her a warm sweet kiss on the lips. As soon as the kiss breaks, Yuki lowers her head, cuddling again into Kana.

Suddenly a small low voice is heard. **_"Ne, Kana-nee-chan..."_**

Kana slightly releases the embrace while Yuki remains cuddled up, turning her head towards Shizuku which had a slight shade of red on her cheeks. **"Yeah?"**

**"W… why did you get angry... with mum?"**

Kana gently smiles. **"I'm sorry if I scared you too."**

Shizuku shakes her head. **"No, it's not that. I just wanted to know... why you got so much angry. I've never saw you get angry with mum before."**

**"Ah~... that... It's kinda tough to explain... I just don't want anyone to doubt our love. I felt angry hearing that."**

Yuki lifts her head and turns to Shi-chan, smiling. **"Shi-chan, what Kana felt was normal. I felt slightly angry too hearing those words. It was tough for us to express our feelings to everyone in the first place. Hearing that she didn't believe in it... it hurt us inside."**

Kana nods her head in agreement. **"It's as Yuki said. We were really worried about telling everyone... Seeing mum denying everything, telling us that what was happening wasn't real... made me slightly angry. In a way, you could say I acted like that because I wanted to protect what we have."**

Shi-chan isn't sure that she's understanding but slowly nods her head in agreement.

Kana realizes that her little sister is still confused. She completely releases the embrace from Yuki and approaches Shi-chan, leaning down in front of her, smiling. **"Shi-chan, you may think I was an idiot for not realizing that Yuki loved me... And maybe I really was... heh… But at first, I was really scared that she wouldn't love me back."**

Yuki follows after Kana, leaning down in front of Shiziku, continuing with what Kana is saying. **"Yes. Even me Shi-chan, I was really scared to know if Kana returned my feelings or not."**

Kana continues with Yuki, **"It was a big obstacle for us. We first had to acknowledge our feelings and then gather the courage to express them. It was difficult and we had a slightly rough time before we managed too. Now that we're happily together, we don't want anyone to doubt it. We believe in it. I know... We know that our love is real. It's not just a phase. I'll do my best to protect that."**

Shi-chan nods her head steadily, **"I think I understand."**

Kana and Yuki smile seeing this.

* * *

The girls spend the last couple of hours secluded in their room and soon Kana proposes something different, fed up of being locked in that room.

**"I know that you two hate the cold, but is it ok if we go out for a walk? I really don't want to remain here for now. I feel almost prisoned in home... Well, I could always go alone if you don't want to, so it's not a problem…" **Kana shakes her head.** "Forget everything. I'll go alone, don't worry."**

Yuki slightly inflates her face hearing this, **"I will not leave you alone."**

Shi-chan laughs from Yuki's reaction. She then turns to Kana, **"Kana-nee-chan, can I come?"**

**"Of course you can come. We're all going then. Thanks~"**

The girls stand up from their slumber and exit the room, going to the front house door.

Kana sits down, putting her shoes on, shortly followed by Yuki who sits by her side. Instead, Shi-chan shouts to warn their mother that they're going out for a walk.

**"Okaasan~ I'm going out with Yuki-nee-chan and Kana-nee-chan for a walk. We'll be back in a couple of hours."**

Hearing this, the mother approaches them. **"Have a good walk."**

**"Bye mum~"**

**"Be careful dear."**

Yuki whispers, **_"Bye mum~"_**

Kana roughly stands up, dashing towards the door. **"I'll be waiting for you two outside."** She opens the doors and leaves.

Yuki immediately follows her, not wanting to leave her alone.

Shi-chan bows and leaves the house, following her sisters.

Kana's pace was fast. She had an irritated face and during the first few steps, silence reigned.

Yuki tries to cheer Kana once again, intertwining her hand with Kana's. **"Don't stay angry now. I love you more when you smile."**

Kana immediately smiles, staring lovingly into Yuki's eyes, **"I love you."**

Hearing those words, Yuki blushes but soon jumps on Kana out of joy, resulting in them falling down.

Shi-chan starts laughing and soon the twins follow her, joining the laughter.

**"Ne Yuki, it's not that I don't like it like this, but could you get up now?"**

Yuki partially stands up, sitting on Kana's stomach, speaking in a cheerful happy voice. **"Your tummy is soft. It's comfortable to sit on."**

Hearing this, Shi-chan starts laughing again.

**"Yeah… but the snow… My back is getting cold…"**

Yuki immediately stands up, later helping Kana to get back up too.

Kana makes a slight grin, **"Thanks for the help Yuki~"**. Kana lowers back down, **"But there was someone who preferred to laugh about my soft tummy~"**, soon throwing a snowball at Shi-chan, hitting her directly in the face.

Shi-chan remains quiet but soon counter attacks her sister. Yuki immediately starts laughing. Seeing Yuki happily laughing, Kana looks at Shi-chan making a slight grin, soon receiving a nod from Shi-chan. The two turn facing Yuki, this time throwing snowballs at her. Yuki realizes what her sisters have planned and lowers down to avoid getting hit, later joining the battle.

* * *

The girls keep playing together and time passes fast. Soon it will be time for lunch.

Knowing this, the girls decide to head back home. They finally arrive home and as soon as they open the door, they get greeted by their mother.

**"Welcome back."**

Shi-chan immediately answers back, **"Thanks mum~"**

Yuki once again speaks in a low voice, **_"Thanks~"_**

Kana's face soon changes, once again showing an irritated expression. She turns her face to a side, not wanting to look at their mother.

**"I'm... We need to talk."**

Kana rapidly turns back facing their mother, lashing out at her, **"Why? We have nothing to talk about."**

Seeing Kana getting angry, Yuki intertwines their hands, hoping to calm a little bit Kana or to at least be of some support.

Feeling Yuki's hand holding her tightly, Kana realizes that once again she had let anger take advantage. She lowers her head, whispering **_"I'm sorry..."_**

Hearing those words, the mother softly smiles, **"No, don't apologize. I'm the one sorry."**

Kana lifts her head back up, opening her eyes wide, not sure she heard correctly. Yuki grips tighter Kana's hand.

The mother turns to Shizuku, speaking in a calm voice. **"Shi-chan, I need to talk with your sisters in private. Can you go to your room?"**

Shi-chan looks at her sisters and back to her mother, nodding her head. She leaves the sisters alone with their mum, going to her room.

**"Let's go in the kitchen."**

The mother makes way to the kitchen, soon followed by the twins.

* * *

The mother is slightly panicky, almost agitated in a way. **"P... please, s… sit down."**

The girls listen to their mother and slowly sit down.

**"D... do you want something?... T… tea?... Hot chocolate?... I baked some cookies too if you want."**

Yuki soon responds with a smile, **"If it's ok, we'll take hot chocolate. We love your baked cookies too."**

Their mother smiles and starts preparing things while silence falls in the kitchen.

Kana chuckles a little, whispering, **_"You really can't say no to sweets~"_**

Yuki happily smiles, nodding her head.

Their mother returns back with two cups of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies. She quietly places each cup in front of the girls and the plate in the middle. She then sits down, looking at them.

Yuki immediately grabs a cookie, making the mother faintly smile, while Kana remains stiff. Everyone stays silent until the mother decides to speak up.

**"I… I want to say… I'm sorry... I'm sorry about the way I acted. I'm sorry about what I said. I'm really sorry... If you can, please forgive me..."**

Yuki turns, facing Kana, mainly to see her reaction.

Kana lowers her head, looking down, remaining silent. After a few seconds, she mumbles, **_"Its ok..."_**

Their mum immediately answers, **"No, it's not ok."**

Kana closes her eyes, whispering, **_"Mum..."_**

**"I know that it's not ok… I got angry with you and then ignored you. I was inconsiderate, saying hurtful things without thinking..."**

Kana re-opens her eyes, faintly smiling.** "It's ok now…"**

Their mother slowly shakes her head and gently looks at her daughters.** "Kanade... Yukino... About this morning, what I said, I'm sorry... And about what you two said... I'm sorry I didn't answer. I do love you. I wasn't ashamed of you, I was ashamed of myself. The words you said were true and they made me think. I acted badly."**

She falls silent and after a couple of seconds, she continues…**"Instead of trying to understand how hard it was for you to admit it, I got angry with you. You tried to find support from me and instead, I lashed out on you, later even ignoring you. A mother shouldn't do that to her children. Regardless of the choices you two make, I should always be by your side, supporting you whenever you need."**

Yuki feels so happy by those words that she immediately starts tearing up. Seeing this, Kana instantly tries to wipe her tears away, resulting in Yuki smiling cheerfully again by that gesture.

**_"You made her tears disappear~"_**, softly smiling,** "There really is something more between you two. ****_I always knew that._****"**

Kana turns back facing their mother, confused, **"What do you mean?"**

**"How can I explain this?... Many years ago, I thought about it… about this happening. I've always thought something was different. I knew you didn't act like normal siblings. At first I did consider the possibility... but I denied it and discarded it immediately, concluding everything... thinking it was because you were twins." **The mother slightly smiles again.** "But you can say deep down, I was just trying to find another reason for what was obvious... Thinking it was just in my mind... while it clearly wasn't the case."**

**_"Mum... its ok…"_**

**"No, no. Let me finish... I just want you to know that even if there is something between you, it's not like I love you less because of it. It's something new for you, but I want you to understand that it's also new for me. You'll have to help me accept it more, but I can promise I'll be there for you if you need."**

Kana and Yuki smile, **"Thanks"**... **"Thanks mum~"**

The mother slightly laughs, speaking in a cheerful voice, **"Well, let's say it all. I never saw or heard of siblings acting like you two."**

Kana looks at Yuki and back to their mother, tilting her head and somehow grinning, wanting to know more. **"Why?"**

**"Well Kanade, you once bowed down in front of me, asking me for permission to allow Yuki to come with you at Tokyo. And Yukino, you got so angry when Kanade first said she was going there alone, leaving you behind, soon demanding to follow her."**, ending with a giggle.** "Which sibling would do so much because of the other? Wanting to follow them… Willing to leave home… Willing to live in another place... Willing to attend a different school… And mentioning school, Kanade, although you went there for art, I'm sure you chose certain subjects just to be with Yukino. I don't think sisters would do that. How do you say it?... It's more of a lover thing."**

The sisters slightly blush, knowing that everything their mother was saying is true.

**"Also, which siblings sleep every day in same bed and always walk hand in hand."** The mother slightly giggles. **"I think there were enough signs. It's my fault for acting blind."**

Yuki starts smiling, happy that everything is now clear. Kana is happy too but she still has a slight sad face.

**"Mum... I'm sorry I got angry with you."**

**"I don't blame you. You were right to get angry. You don't need to apologize."**

**"Thanks mum~"**

Yuki, feeling happy, grabs another cookie.

**"Ne~... Kana-chan, Kana-chan ~... Aaaaa~"**

Kana slowly opens her mouth and takes a bite from the cookie.

Seeing this, the mother starts giggling again. **"And here's another new sign. I don't think siblings usually feed each other."**

Kana immediately blushes, realizing that unconsciously, she let Yuki feed her in front of their mum.

Seeing Kana blushing like that, Yuki starts laughing… resulting in Kana pulling her cheeks.

Having her cheeks finally released from Kana's grip, Yuki looks at Kana with teary eyes. **"That's mean Kana-chan."**

Kana slightly smiles, **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."** She slowly caresses Yuki's cheek, wiping the tears away. **"All gone now~, ok?"** Yuki happily nods her head.

The mother gently smiles, seeing the twins finally happy again.

Yuki, being in her happy mood once again, turns to their mother, **"Ne, Okaasan~. Look what Kana-chan gave me for Christmas~"**, lengthening her hand to their mother.

Kana's cheeks slightly turn red, seeing their mother's eyes shine while looking at the ring.

The mother suddenly giggles.** "Stunning… Kanade, you really are like your father. You know how to choose gifts. It's beautiful."**

Kana slightly smiles but soon that smile disappears. **"Mum... Do you think dad's taking this well?"**

The mother softly smiles, **"I don't know, but give him some time. Your father is an understanding man. He tends to think a lot."**

Yuki whispers in a low voice, **_"Like Kana-chan~ then"_**...

Kana smiles, knowing what Yuki meant. **"Ne, Yuki. Let's go tell Shi-chan the good news then. I'm sure she's waiting for us."**

Suddenly, footsteps are heard, resulting in everyone turning around to see who it was. They find Shi-chan looking at them, happily smiling.

Yuki smiles, **"You were eavesdropping?"**

Shi-chan slowly nods her head in agreement.

Their mother smiles, **"You shouldn't eavesdrop other people conversations, but since you're here, take some cookies."**

Shi-chan gladly accepts and goes to take place near Yuki, who's signaling her to come and sit near her.

Kana narrows her eyes, murmuring, **_"It's not fair... When I eavesdropped, I got scolded... and now that Shi-chan eavesdropped, she gets offered cookies... It's not fair..."_**

Yuki cheerfully smiles, patting Kana's back. **"Here, take another cookie~"**

Kana slowly takes it, munching it quietly. **_"It's... n.. ot... f...air..."_**

Seeing and hearing this, everyone starts laughing.

* * *

End of Part 6: Okāsan

I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. Please, feel free to comment or review. All input will be appreciated regardless being positive or negative. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks again for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]

nioki-nainai


	7. Chapter 7 Otōsan

***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. I just wanted to prolong the experience… nothing more**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **First of all I would really like to **_thank_** all my readers and **_special thanks _**to those who took the time to leave me a comment or review =]. I'll write more notes later after the chapter since I don't want to spoil what I've wrote down here. So for now ~ Enjoy.

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 7: Trials to Acceptance - Otōsan**

Having finally reached out to their mother, creating clearance about their relation and lastly being accepted by her, the twins are now happy to know that there is someone else who believes in their love, willing to give them support if they would ever need.

But even so, there was still someone they wished to be accepted from.

Having secluded himself in his study, the girls hadn't seen their father in a couple of days. Wanting to be left alone to think, the only one who was communicating with him was their mother, which had given the advice to give him more time.

A couple more days have passed and even though their mother had suggested that it would be best to give their dad some more time, the girls wanted to at least know how he is doing, and the only way to get this answer was to ask their mother.

* * *

Having once again played all day with their little sister, the girls enter back home. With the sun coming down and another day passed, the girls think it's time to speak again with their mother and ask if she has any news regarding their father.

The girls in search for their mother, enter the kitchen.

**"Ne, Okaasan~"**

**"Ah, Yukino! Kanade! Want to help me prepare dinner? After all, it's been a while since we prepared dinner together."** giving a warm smile.

Kana nods her head, approaching their mother to help. Yuki at first tilts her head to a side but soon nods her head too. **"Sure."**

**"Ok then. Yukino, there are some potatoes in that cupboard. Take them out and peel them. When you're ready, wash them a bit. Kanade, take the vegetables. I've washed them already. All you need to do now is cut them. "**

The girls get to work, following their mother's instructions... not forgetting the main reason they initially came for.

Yuki stops for a moment and turns towards their mother, **"Ne Okaasan~"**

**"What is Yukino?"**

**"Can we ask you something?"**

The mother gently smiles, **"Sure go ahead."**

Yuki remains silent and looks at Kana, who suddenly stops to join and continue the conversation. **"We wanted to ask... or more to check..."**

**"Mhh? What is it Kanade?"**

Kana slightly rubs the back of her head and continues, **"How is dad?... We know that we have to give him time... But we haven't seen him for almost a week now..."**

**"You don't have to worry. He's ok."**

Yuki slightly smiles while Kana releases a soft sigh. Yuki continues with her work while Kana decides to ask something else. **"M... Mum... Do you think... he's taking our relation well?"**

**"Kanade, you're worrying too much. I know that you would like to hear that everything is ok... but I really don't know what he's thinking. He's secluded himself in his study and when I check up on him, he doesn't talk much. All he asks is if everyone is ok. I'll then answer him and he'd just fall silent again."**

Kana sighs, **"I see..."**

The mother then continues, **"Your father is quite the thinker. It's not the first time he's done this. He tends to do this whenever something big happens. Trust me. Give him some more time."**

Kana nods her head and continues to cut the vegetables.

Yuki steps to wash the vegetables, suddenly releasing a shout. **"Aa~... the water is cold... my hands are freezing... it's cold…"**

Kana slightly giggles, resulting with Yuki inflating her face.

**"Ka~Na~, you shouldn't laugh. After all, you'll be the one who has to warm them up later."**

Kana heavily blushes and suddenly budges, **"Ouch..."** narrowing her eyes, **"I've cut my finger..."**

Yuki immediately approaches Kana. **"Ka~Na~, I'm sorry."**

Kana smiles, **"It's not your fault. I got distracted."**

**"Kanade, be careful with that knife."**

Kana turns to their mother, **"It's just a small cut..."**

**"Kana~... but there's blood."**

Kana turns to Yuki and smiles, **"It's just a small cut. Don't worry."** She then turns again to their mother, **"Mum, where can I... find... a... ban... dage..."**, soon getting distracted again by Yuki's gesture.

Yuki had taken Kana's hand, placing Kana's cut finger in her mouth in attempt to stop the blood.

Kana blinks a couple of times and blushes heavily, murmuring, **_"T..t.. thank... y..you"_**

The mother slightly laughs seeing her daughter blushing like that from such a simple gesture. **"Yukino, I think it's better if you call Shizuku. She'll help me out with the rest. You two can go to your room. Ah~ and the bandages are in that drawer."**

Yuki happily nods her head and takes out a bandage from the drawer. She grabs Kana's hand and makes way to their room, guiding Kana who was still slightly blushing.

On the way, she knocks on Shizuku's room door. **"Shi-chan, can you go help mum with dinner?"**

Shi-chan opens the door.** "Sure."** ... **"Ne, Yuki-nee-chan. What's up with Kana-nee-chan?"**

**"Ah~ nothing. She has just cut her finger while cutting the vegetables."**

Shi-chan narrows her eyes. **"Kana-nee-chan, you need to be more careful."**

Kana slowly nods her head.

Shi-chan smiles and shakes her head, soon making way to go help their mother.

The twins continue to go to their room.

* * *

They enter the room and sit down on the floor.

Kana silently watches Yuki, who is sitting in front of her, gently medicating her finger.

**"All done~"**

Kana rubs the back of her head, showing a slight shade of red on her cheeks, **"You didn't have to... It was just a small cut."**

Yuki shakes her head. **"No, no. You need to take care of yourself! Even if it's a small cut."**

Kana makes a half smile, whispering, **_"Thank you."_**

Yuki happily smiles, **"You're welcome~"**

Kana then grabs Yuki's hand, holding them gently, smiling, **"This is what you meant earlier, right? I'm the one who had to warm your hands later."**

Yuki's cheeks turn slightly red. **"Your hands... They're warm."**

Kana slightly chuckles hearing Yuki's words.

Yuki cheerfully smiles, **"Ne, Kana-chan~"**

**"What is it?"**

Yuki closes her eyes for a couple of seconds and re-opens them. **"I'm happy."**

Hearing that, Kana couldn't keep herself not to smile.

Yuki then continues, **"I'm the luckiest person in the world. I have you."**

Kana slowly shakes her head, whispering, **_"No, no. I'm the lucky one to have you."_**

Filled with a sudden burst of joy hearing those words, Yuki jumps towards Kana, giving her a sweet passionate kiss... soon feeling her loved one returning the kiss.

Suddenly their room's door opens and Shi-chan enters, **"Ne, mum sent me to check up on you, to see if you... treated... your... finger..."**

Shi-chan instantly blushes, seeing Yuki laid on top of Kana, kissing. She turns around, closing her eyes and slowly knocks on the door.

Kana notices Shi-chan's reaction and starts laughing, breaking the kiss, **"Perfect timing~"**

Yuki slightly giggles, resting her head on Kana's shoulder.

**"Shi-chan, you need to get used to this"**, adding a chuckle. **"When Yuki's happy, she tends to jump on me."**

Shi-chan slightly stutters, **"I... I've n..noticed... t..that..."**

With those words, Yuki heavily blushes and starts childishly pounding Kana... resulting in Kana laughing more.

**"Ka~na~, don't put the blame on me."**, turning her head to a side. **"You were kissing me back too, you know."** Yuki inflates her face and continues, **"If you don't like it, then say so, and I'll stop kissing you when I'm happy."**

Kana immediately reacts to those words, **"No, no, no, no, no, no, no… I didn't mean it that way. You know I didn't... Come on, Yuki, forgive me. Yuki, ne, Yukiii~"**

Yuki rapidly turns her face to the other side, **"Hmph~"**

**"Please~"** Kana makes a slight grin, **"I love you~"**

Yuki giggles, latter making a cheerful smile. **"Ok then, I won't stop~"**

Hearing those words, Kana instinctively releases a heartfelt sigh while smiling.

Seeing her sisters' behavior, Shi-chan burst into laughter... soon followed by the twins, who end up laughing with her.

**"What's going on here?"** Hearing the laughter, their mother decided to check up on them. She enters the room, finding everyone laughing… seeing Kana on the floor with Yuki on top of her and Shi-chan near the door, still having a slight shade of red on her cheeks.

With the twins laughing, Shi-chan decides to answer their mother herself. **"Yuki-nee-chan assaulted Kana-nee-chan."**

**"Assaulted?"**

Kana laughs more hearing Shizuku's statement, while Yuki blushes, soon childishly pounding Kana once again for laughing.

**"That's assaulting?"** The mother shakes her head, not sure what happened, showing a smile and adding a giggle at the end. **"I don't know what's happening, but Yukino, you can keep assaulting Kanade. I'm going back to the kitchen to check that everything is coming well."**

Shi-chan starts laughing again, while the twins unwillingly blush.

Their mother turns to Shi-chan, **"Shizuku, come help me prepare the table."**

**"Hai~"**

**"And girls, you should change into something warmer. The weather report said it's going to get colder tonight. I don't want you to catch a cold in the last remaining days. Also, dinner should be ready soon. I'll call you when it's ready."**

The twins nod their heads, while their little sister and mother leave the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**"Ne, Kana-chan, Kana-chan... Mum seems to be getting more used to everything."**

Kana nods her head in agreement, **"Seems so... Ne Yuki, we should do as mum said. I don't want to catch a cold two days before New Year. Let's put on something warmer."**

**"Hai~"** Yuki leans down to kiss Kana once again, giving her a small peck on the lips. She then wakes up and starts changing clothes, starting by removing her shirt.

A slight shade of red appears on Kana's cheeks as she wakes up from the floor, soon turning around. Kana exhales a deep breath and starts changing too.

They finish changing and Kana decides to go sit on their bed. As soon as Kana sits down, Yuki follows to sit down between Kana's knees. Seeing this, Kana naturally flows to hug Yuki from behind, making Yuki happy.

Yuki rests on Kana, whispering, **_"I like it. I feel safe like this."_**

Kana makes a half grin, **"Then we'll remain like this."**

Yuki happily nods her head.

**"Ne Kana-chan. Now that I think about it, there's only three days left before we have to go back to Tokyo."**

**"Hmm..."**

Yuki slightly shifts to a side to look at Kana.

Kana chuckles, **"You can't escape~" **

Yuki smiles **"I won't"** ... **"Ne Kana-chan, what is it?"**

**"Mhh?"**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Heh... I was just thinking about what you said. There's only three days left."**

Yuki shifts back, **" ****_'I wonder if we'll manage to make up with dad'_**** , right?"**

**"Yeah, I don't want to start the year having problems with dad..."**

**"Me too."**

**"Only two days left... I know we need to give him more time... but I don't want to start this way... I hate thinking that we've made dad sad and disappointed him..."**

**"I know... but all we can do is to wait."**

Kana rests her head on Yuki's shoulder. **"I guess so."**

Yuki gently tilts her head on Kana's head, **"Don't worry, don't worry."**

**"Ne Yuki, I like it too. I mean staying like this."**

Yuki smiles, closing her eyes. **" ****_~Then we'll remain like this~_**** , right?"**

Kana slightly nods her head.

* * *

A couple of minutes pass and a knock is heard on their door.

**"Come in~"**

The door opens and Shi-chan enters. **"Dinner is ready. Mum sent me for you... What are you two doing?"**

Kana budges, **"What do you mean what we're doing. We're just cuddling a bit... since it's cold... waiting for dinner."**

Shi-chan tilts her head. **"... It seems nice."**

Yuki smiles, **"It is~"** ... **"Come here Shi-chan~"** Yuki slightly sits up, making place for Shi-chan to sit between her knees.

Shi-chan makes way to Yuki, sitting on the bed as her sister instructed.

**"See~, now I'll slightly shift to this side and you shift to the other, so we'll both be in Kana's nice warm embrace."**

Kana tries to embrace both of them, eventually pulling them closer to her, in one big tight embrace.

Shi-chan slightly blushes. "**It's cozy."**

Yuki happily nods her head, **"It is~ it is~"**

Shi-chan tilts her head back, looking at her sisters. **"It is... but won't mum get angry if we stay here?"**

The twins budge and Kana releases the embrace. **"We should get going."**

The girls eventually get up and make way to the kitchen.

* * *

When they arrive, they see their mother going to another room with a plate in her hand. The twins keep looking at her until Shi-chan breaks the silence.

**"That's for dad."**

Kana looks back at Shi-chan, **"I see... let's sit down then."**

The girls sit down at the table and wait for their mum to come back. As soon as she comes back, their mother sits down, showing a gentle smile. **"Let's eat."**

Everyone starts eating except Kana who instead is playing with the food. Yuki notices this but before she could ask, their mother speaks.

**"Kanade, what's wrong? You don't like it?"**

Kana suddenly budges and continues to eat. **"No, no. It's good. It's really good." **

Yuki keeps looking at Kana for a couple of seconds, _"I wonder what's wrong..."_ Yuki shakes her head and then continues to eat.

Soon everyone had finished eating.

Kana slowly stands up. **"Thanks for the food."** She then starts clearing the table.

**"Kanade, I'll do the rest. You can go to your room."**

Kana nods her head and goes to Yuki, giving her a hand. **"Shall we go?"**

At first Yuki keeps staring at Kana, but she soon grabs Kana's hand and stands up. **"Sure."**

* * *

The twins make way to their room, closing the door behind.

As soon as the door is closed, Yuki approaches Kana, giving her a tight hug.

Kana chuckles from Yuki's actions. **"Another ****_~assault~_****?"**

Yuki inflates her face, **"No, baka~"**

Kana could feel Yuki's hands clenching at her shirt. Kana makes a warm smile, **"What is it?"**

Yuki lowers her hands, wrapping her arms around Kana's waist. **"I'm the one who should be asking that. What's wrong?"**

Kana tilts her head, **"Hmm?"**

**"I know there's something on your mind."**

Kana closes her eyes, slightly grinning after realizing that Yuki is worried, caring about her. **"Don't worry. I was just thinking about dad."**

**"Kana-chan..."**

Kana opens back her eyes, interrupting Yuki, **"I know, I know. I shouldn't."**

Yuki smiles, **"Kana-chan, I know it's annoying, but there's nothing we can do."**

**"...There is."**

**"What is it?"**

**"If as mum said, I'm like dad… then dad is also like me... and if he's really like me, then there is another way to end this."**

Yuki lowers her head on Kana's shoulder. **"What are you thinking?"**

**"To confront dad."**

**"I see... So when will we talk to him? Tomorrow?... Before new year?..."**

Kana embraces Yuki tighter. **"Not we."**

Yuki lifts her head up to look at Kana, trying to find an answer to what she had just heard.

Kana smiles warmly, **"Me... alone."**

**"No."**

**"Yuki..."**

**"No. We decided to face everything together."**

**"I know. I'm sorry."**

**"Don't be sorry. I'm not leaving you alone."**

**"Yuki... Just trust me."**

**"I do trust you but I don't want to leave you alone. We're in this together."**

**"Yuki... Just trust me on this one."** Kana gently smiles, **"I'll be strong for the both of us."**

Yuki leans her head back on Kana's shoulder, hugging Kana tightly. **"Ok."**

Kana smiles, **"Thank you."**... She then lifts up Yuki's head from her shoulder, giving Yuki a sweet kiss, soon feeling Yuki returning the kiss.

The kiss breaks as the need to breathe rose.

Kana then lifts her hand, gently caressing Yuki's cheek. **"You cheeks are cold. Why didn't you tell me you're feeling cold? Shall we go to bed?"**

**"I know... but isn't it still early?"**

**"True, but..."** Kana makes a mischievous smile, releasing a soft sigh, **"I thought you like to cuddle for hours before we sleep."**

Yuki starts giggling and happily nods her head, resulting in Kana having a half grin, gently smiling.

Yuki grabs Kana's hand and guides her to bed.

Kana enters deeper in bed, making space for Yuki. Kana then opens her arms for Yuki to come cuddle.

Yuki doesn't think twice and enters the bed too, cuddling up into Kana... wrapping her arms around Kana's waste, pressing herself more towards her. **"You're warm."**

Kana slightly chuckles, **"Thank you."**

**"Kana-chan~"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm happy~"**

Kana smiles, **"Me too."**

**"Ka~na~"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I love you~"**

Kana embraces Yuki tighter. **"I love you too."**

Yuki smiles, **"I like it when you tell me that you love me."**

**"Is that so?"** ... **"I love you~"**

Yuki cheerfully smiles, **"Again~"**

Kana sligthly grins, **"I love you ~ Yukino."**... **"I'll say it again and again, over and over, how much you want, because my feelings are strong and true... I love you Yukino~"**... Kana then turns on top of Yuki, speaking in a gentle, warm voice. **"I'll never stop loving you, as long as I live... and even afterwards, I won't stop... I'll truly love you forever. I promise you my eternal love... I truly love you Yukino~"**

Yuki happily blushing, lifts her hands up to hug Kana around the neck. **"I promise you too. I love you Kanade~"**, pulling Kana down closer for a passionate kiss.

Soon the kiss breaks as the need to breathe rose, and Kana lifts back her head up, staring lovingly into Yuki's eyes.

Yuki kept staring back, getting lost into Kana's deep eyes and soon, a shade of red made way on Yuki's cheek.

**"What's wrong? Are you blushing?"**

Yuki suddenly fidgets, **"I... um... I... my cheeks are just... cold."**

**"I see, well then~"** Kana shifts back to her side, embracing Yuki in a warm comforting hug. **"Better like this?"**

Yuki repetitively nods her head. **"Y..yeah.. t..thanks~"**

Kana narrows her eyes, **"You sure that's it? You seem fidgety suddenly. Did I do something?"**

Yuki shakes her head. **"No, no. Y..you didn't do anything. I..It's just me. Don't worry."**... Yuki then cuddles more into Kana, hiding her face into Kana's shoulder.

Kana releases a slight chuckle seeing Yuki's reaction, not sure what's happening but feeling that she should assure Yuki that everything is ok. **"It's ok. It's ok. Whatever it is, I'm here for you."** embracing her more tightly.

Yuki speaks in a low voice, whispering, **_"Thank you~"_**, wrapping an arm around Kana's waist.

The twins cuddle more together, soon falling asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

Yuki wakes up, finding herself still cuddled up with Kana while Kana was still sleeping, embracing Yuki tightly. It was something which rarely happened; Yuki waking up before Kana.

Yuki gently tries to stand up, not wanting to wake up Kana... but with no success. She couldn't escape Kana's grip. Yuki couldn't help herself not to smile. Kana was sleeping peacefully, showing a gentle warm smile. _"I wonder what she's dreaming..."_… Yuki lengthens her head, gently kissing Kana on her forehead.

With that kiss, Kana slightly reacts, stretching back her head, murmuring **_"Yu..ki.."_**

Hearing her name, Yuki slightly giggles, waking up Kana.

**"Good... morning..."**

Yuki cheerfully smiles, **"Good morning Kana-chan."**

With those words, Kana gently smiles, stretching and cuddling her head more into their pillow.

**"Kana-chan~"**

**"Mhh?"**

**"I like it like this but I need to wake up. I need to go to the bathroom."**

**"Mhh... ok."**

Yuki waits a couple of seconds and then giggles, **"To do so, you need to let me go first."**

Kana opens her eyes, blinking a couple of times. She suddenly releases the embrace, stuttering, **"I... I'm s..sorry..."**

**"Don't be."** Yuki gives Kana a light peck on the lips and stands up. **"I'll be back soon."**

Yuki exits the room and Kana slowly wakes up sitting in bed, starring in the void. After a couple of minutes she blinks her eyes and lifts one of her hands, touching her forehead and checking her hand.

At that moment, Yuki enters back into the room, seeing the scene. She stares at Kana and smiles. **"What are you doing?"**

Kana suddenly budges. She didn't realize that Yuki was already back. **"Ah~ I was just... um... I don't know."** Kana shakes her head and continues. **"I don't know. I just felt I had to... check my forehead... Hah, nevermind."**

Yuki giggles and approaches Kana, kissing her again on the forehead. Kana instantly touches her forehead again. She then looks up at Yuki, **"...Thank you."**

**"You're welcome." **Yuki started giggling seeing Kana confused. **"Want to go have breakfast?"**

Kana nods her head and wakes up from bed.

Yuki makes way to the door but before she opens the door, Kana interrupts her.

**"Ne, Yuki."**

Yuki turns towards Kana, resting against the door. **"Yeah?"**

**"I just wanted to..."** Kana approaches Yuki, intertwining their hands, kissing her passionately. Yuki immediately returns the kiss, and as soon as the need to breathe rose, Kana continued, **"...take and receive a nice good luck kiss before I face dad."**

Yuki makes a mischievous grin, tilting her head to a side. **"I don't think that was good enough. You should take another one just in case~"**

Kana slightly chuckles. **"As you wish my princess"**, giving Yuki another sweet kiss.

As the kiss breaks, Yuki speaks in a low voice, whispering, **_"You sure you want to talk with him alone? I don't want to leave you alone..."_**

Kana smiles, raising her hand. She then points with the other hand at the ring. **"Don't worry. I'll be brave cause I'm not alone."** ... **"Let's go take something for breakfast first."**

Seeing that Yuki smiles. **"Sure."** Yuki turns around, opening the door. **"Let's go~"**

* * *

The girls go to the kitchen and as soon as they step inside, they get greeted by their mother and little sister.

**"Good morning girls."**

**"Good morning Yuki-nee-chan~" **...** "Good morning Kana-nee-chan."**

Yuki smiles, **"Good morning mum~"** ... **"Good morning Shi-chan~"**

Kana nods her head. **"Morning"**

**"What do you girls want for breakfast?"**

Yuki looks at Kana, as if she was telling to go first.

Kana smiles, **"Just tea for me."**

**"Only tea? Dear, you need more than that to face the day."**

**"I'll just take tea for now. I'll take something later. I... I have something to do this morning."**

Shi-chan looks at Kana, wondering what her sister could have to do.

Yuki intertwines her hand with Kana's and soon Kana continues. **"I... I want to talk with dad today..."**

**"Kanade, Yukino, have you thought this through? You should give your father some more time."**

**"I did mum. I know we should give him more time... but tomorrow is New Year... We don't want to start the year bad... Also in two days we're heading back to Tokyo..."**

The mother smiles gently, **"If you're convinced in what you're doing, try it out. All I can do is wish you luck."**

**"Thanks mum."**

**"Here's your cup of tea. What about you Yukino? Only a cup of tea too?"**

Yuki nods her head, **"Yeah, I'll take something with Kana later."**

Kana smiles, **"You don't have too."**

**"I'll wait for you."**

Hearing those words, Shi-chan joins the conversation. **"Wait for Kana-nee-chan? Why wait?"**

Yuki turns to Shi-chan, smiling, **"Kana-chan wants to talk with father alone."**

**"Why?"**

Kana rubs the back of her head, not sure how to answer her little sister. Instead, Yuki continues, **"We just have to believe in her."**

Shi-chan narrows her eyes, looking at Kana, not convinced by what her sisters are telling her.

Seeing Shizuku's piercing look, Kana gulps down her tea. **"Yuki, I'm going."**

Hearing those words, Yuki intertwines her hands with Kana's.

Kana smiles, **"Trust me. Everything will go ok."**

Yuki slowly nods her head, releasing the grip from Kana's hands.

Kana makes way to go talk to her father.

**"Yuki-nee-chan... don't you think Kana-nee-chan will be nervous alone?"**

With those words, Yuki becomes panicky, worried about Kana.

She slowly follows Kana and seeing so, Shi-chan tags along.

**"Yuki-nee-chan, you shouldn't eavesdrop." **

**"I'm not going eavesdropping. I'm just making sure Kana-chan is ok. You shouldn't stay here though."**

**"But…"**

**"Shh... Just go for now. I'll tell you how it goes later."**

Shi-chan nods her head, leaving Yuki alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kana had just knocked on her dad's study room door.

Faint words could be heard coming from the room. **"Come in."**

Kana opens the, entering inside the room.

As soon as he sees Kana, her dad opens his eyes wide. Before he could say any words, Kana decides to speak up.

**"Dad, could we talk a bit? I want to talk with you, discussing what happened together... like adults would do."**

**"Adults?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Sit down then. Let's talk."**

Kana nods her head, making way to sit down in front of her father.

**"Tell me, what is it?"**

Kana takes a deep breath and starts. **"First of all, I wanted to see how you are. It's been a week since we last saw you."**

**"As you can see, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."** ... **"What about you? I've heard you talked things through with your mother."**

**"We're ok too. Yes we did. Things are clear with mom now."**

**"Glad to hear."**

**"What about you dad? How are you taking this?"**

**"Kanade, let me ask you some things first."**

**"Go ahead. I'll answer to whatever question you'll ask me."**

**"Ok then."** ... **"Have you thought this thing through? Do you really love Yukino? Does Yukino truly love you?"**

**"Yes we did think it through, and yes, I'm sure of it and I'm sure Yuki is too."**

**"I see... Have you thought how people will react? Are you strong enough to face those judgements?"**

Kana steadily nods her head once.** "Yes we are. We will not let anything break us apart."**

**"Kanade, answer me this. Do you truly love Yukino?"**

Kana gently smiles, **"I love her... I deeply do... More than being friends... more than being sisters... I want to stay by her forever... I want to protect her... Embrace her... Be there for her... Care for her... She's the most important person in my life… and I want it to always be this way... She's all I've been thinking about… She's always on my mind... I know my love for her will last forever... I've been feeling it for years... And now that we're together, I'm sure of it. I've never been happier... I'll remain by her side forever..."**

The father slowly nods his head, latter continuing. **"What about having sex?"**

Hearing those words, Kana gulps and becomes nervous. **"I... Um… I... W..what?"**

**"Sex."**

**"I.. I really don't... don't want to discuss this... discuss this with my parent... but... but No. We haven't... We haven't yet... We haven't even discussed it... I don't... know... but..."**

Her father suddenly speaks in a firm voice. **"Kanade. You wanted to discuss things as an adult. Then do so."**

Kana inhales a deep breath and builds up the courage to continue. **"I... I don't know... We haven't discussed it. All I know is we both want to stay with each other... help each other... care for each other... Be there for each other... What's wrong we that?..."** Kana then starts scratching the back of her head, feeling embarrassed, slightly stuttering. **"I... I can't s-say... I'm... n-not... f-feeling... attracted... but..."**

Hearing those words, Yuki suddenly nudges, resulting in making some noise. Knowing that most probably she got caught, Yuki stands up and slightly knocks on the door.

**"Come in Yukino."**

Yuki opens the door, entering the room and closing behind her.

Seeing Yuki, Kana burns up, blushing heavily.

**"Sit down."**

Yuki makes way to sit near Kana, soon trying to intertwine her hands with Kana's, feeling nervous about being caught and about what was being discussed.

The father interrupts that moment of silence. **"Continue with what you were saying Kanade."**

Kana takes a deep breath and continues. **"As... as I was saying... I... I can't say I'm not attracted to Yuki..."** With those words, Kana feels Yuki pressing their hands tightly. **"... but I just want to be there... protect her... Those things will come later... After all, we're still at the start of our relation... But I can say I've never been happier... Being with Yuki is making me happy... I love her."**

**"Ok."** ... **"Since Yukino is here now, I want to ask her as well. Yukino, do you feel the same way about Kanade? Do you love her that way too?"**

Yuki slowly nods her head, smiling warmly. **"Yes, I do. I do love her too... I want us to remain together forever... I've been having these feelings for years. Having confessed our feeling to each other, seeing that they were re-changed, made me happy. A joy I can't even describe. I'm very happy now... Being by Kana's side makes me feel like I could face the whole world... that I'm not alone... I feel protected and I care for her. I want to be by her side forever... And I know my feelings for Kana won't change. So I can say yes, I'm sure of it when I say that I love Kana that way too."**

Hearing Yuki's words, Kana turns to her and warmly smiles. Kana then turns to her father, continuing, **"Dad... I want... We would like you to accept us... We just want our family to accept us... Don't be disappointed about us..."**

Suddenly, the father leaks out a smile. **"I'm not."**

**"What do you mean?"**

The father warmly smiles, **"I'm not disappointed about you two. Rather, it's the opposite."**

The girls remain silent, waiting for their father to explain.

**"Kanade, you came here to face me directly, wanting to solve what was happening and with no intention to fight, mainly wanting to protect what you have." **… **"Yukino, even if you weren't here in the first part, you were supporting Kanade in your own way. And even afterwards, when you got inside, even though you remained silent, you held Kana's hand truth out the rest of the speech, trying to give her courage how you know best."** ... **"I'm not disappointed about your love. From want I've seen now, it's real and there."**

Yuki smiles hearing those words. Instead, Kana decides to search for more answers. **"Dad, why did you avoid us and remain silent all these days?"**

**"Even though I wasn't comfortable with the situation, I never said I was disappointed about your love. I just wanted to think. I never said I didn't approve."**

**"But why then?"**

**"I just needed time to think about everything and to think something else thoroughly."**

Curious to know, Yuki decides to join the conversation. **"About what?"**

The father starts laughing and rubs the back of his head.** "It's rather embarrassing to say."**

Yuki giggles seeing her father's reaction. Kana chuckles too, continuing, **"I know how you feel dad. We've just discussed something I never wanted to discuss with a parent. I understand if you don't want to tell us something embarrassing."**

Yuki giggles, _"Kana really is like dad as mum said..."_ ... **"Come on dad. We're curious to know now."**

The father scratches again the back of his head. **"Well... thing is..."** The father suddenly releases a soft sigh. **"I want grandchildren."**

Kana opens wide her eyes while Yuki slightly blushes.

**"See, I told you it was embarrassing... I've always wanted to have grandchildren and I've always thought this job would fall on one of you. But now, I'm slightly worried since this job is going to fall on Shizuku." **

Kanade slightly chuckles while Yuki, curious to know more, asks again. **"Why are you worried about that dad?"**

**"Yukino, I personally see it really hard to come true now."** Seeing Kana laughing, the father smacks his hand of the floor, resulting in Kana slightly budging. **"Kanade, this is not a laughing matter. You most of all should know how hard it is to approach Shizuku. All those piercing words and gestures... Even I get scared of her sometimes. She always obeys your mother but doesn't think twice to get angry with me."**

Kana lowers her head and turns it to a side. **"Yeah... I know what you mean there."**

Their father nods his head. **"See. So you should understand me why I'm worried about this job falling on Shizuku now."**

Kana nods her head back, **"True, true. She can't find someone if she scares them away."**

**"Exactly."**

Kana and their father fall silent, thinking… resulting in Yuki giggling. **"Dad, why did she get angry with you?"**

**"I just lost some money in a bet. It wasn't a big deal but she made a scene out of it… A child shouldn't scold their parent about a mistake… Your mother kept laughing seeing me getting scolded by her. "**

Kana nods her head again. **"Yes, yes. I understand you. She always gets angry with me when I buy one or two figures."**

**"Kana-chan~ you're forgetting why you... we... came here."**

Kana suddenly budges, **"Ah~ you're right."** Kana turns towards her dad. **"Dad, you sure everything is ok about us?"**

The father warmly smiles, **"Kanade, Yukino. You have my blessing."**

Hearing those words, Yuki suddenly hugs Kana, soon receiving a tight embrace back.

**"I'm happy to know that I have two daughters who really understand what it means to love someone deeply."**

Their father laughs, resulting in Kana making a slight grin while Yuki cheerfully smiles.

* * *

End of Part 7: Otōsan

**Writer's notes:** I want to say that the next chapter will be the last one for this story. It will sum some things up and also include some nice funny moments like usual. I also want to add that I'm going to do another one-shot after this one – should be rather funny.

Now, as some of you may have noticed, I really believe their father is similar to Kana.

I believe that to have 2 daughters like Yuki and Kana would mean that the parents really did a good job raising them, being caring and giving them a lot of love. That's why I made their parents accept them without that large amount of drama. I really think their parents would have accepted them.

Also as I said before, I don't want to make that large amount of drama in my Yuki/Kana stories, mainly because how the original story was. Candy Boy's author made the story soft and sweet. I wanted to leave it that way, making it enjoyable and funny, leaving it soft and similar to how I think the author would have continued the story.

I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. Please, feel free to comment or review. All input will be appreciated regardless being positive or negative. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks again for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]

_nioki-nainai_


	8. Chapter 8 The New Era

***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. I just wanted to prolong the experience… nothing more**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **Hi there. So here's the next and last chapter of this Story. I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far and hope you'll enjoy the rest.

Some tips to understand better what I've written below.

1. The **"Kohaku"**, **_Kōhaku Uta Gassen_** to be exact, is an annual music show aired on New Year's Eve. Basically there are two teams (Red and White) competing against each other.

2. The **"Joya Bell"**, **_Joya no Kane_** to be exact, is a bell rung 108 times at midnight of the New Year.

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 8: Trials to Acceptance – The New Era**

The girls, having just been accepted by their father and having received his blessing, are now feeling rather happy. All their family members have now accepted them and knowing that someone else is now believing in their love made them feel more determined, filled with courage, ready to face any other obstacles they may have to encounter in the future.

Feeling hyped after what had happened, Yuki drags Kana to Shi-chan and their mother to share the good news, entering the kitchen.

**"Shi-chan~, Okaasan~"**

Shi-chan turns facing her sisters while their mother smiles gently. **"What is it Yukino?"**

**"Father said he's ok with everything." **

Shi-chan instantly smiles hearing the excitement in Yuki's voice.

**"Yukino. Kanade. It seems you did well choosing to face you father."**

Kana happily nods her head in agreement.

**"It was Kana's idea."** Yuki turns to Kana, hugging her tightly.

Kana slightly blushes, putting a happy grin on her face. **"I still couldn't have done it without you."**

Yuki cheerfully smiles.

**"Kanade. Come her, sit down. Tell me what happened?"**

Yuki pulls Kana to their mother, sitting down as instructed. Yuki then sits down near Kana, intertwining their hands.

Kana chuckles seeing Yuki so excited. She then smiles and turns to their mother. **"Well... what happened... um… we just talked."**

Shi-chan narrows her eyes. **"We know that Kana-nee-chan. We want the details. Details~"**

With those words, their mother starts giggling, later nodding her head, agreeing with Shi-chan.

Kana makes a half sarcastic laugh and continues. **"Details... details... Well, when I entered, I told him that I would like to discuss things with him... like adults... and he told me to sit down. I started by asking him how he was. We haven't seen him for more than a week and I wanted to know if he was ok."**... Kana takes a deep breath and continues… **"We then started discussing the problem. He started asking me certain things... about me and Yuki... wanting to check some things..."** Kana turns facing Yuki, lifting her hand, **"But then someone got caught eavesdropping in the middle"**, pinching Yuki's cheeks.

**"Ow-ow-ow… K-kana-chan… I'm sorry. I'm sorry~"**

Kana leaves Yuki's cheeks, gently caressing it before turning back to their mother. **"We then continued to talk... and we also found out there is something else worrying dad."**

Shi-chan asked out of curiosity. **"What was it?"**

Kana slightly blushes, **"Um... um... I can't say... but it had to do with us... in a way... Nothing to worry about... Don't worry. Don't worry... Hah... Ahaha"**, ending everything with a forceful laugh.

Shi-chan narrows her eyes seeing Kana's behavior. **"Kana-nee-chan, what are you hiding?"**

Seeing her daughter slightly panicky from Shi-chan's question, their mother decides to join the conversation, trying to change the subject. **"Ah~ Kanade, if I may ask. How come you decided to face your father?"**

Kana sighs in relief. **"Well, I... we... didn't want to end the year on bad terms with father. I kept thinking about it... and remembered you saying that I'm similar to dad."**

Their mother didn't quite understand how that encouraged Kana to talk to her father and decided to ask again for clearance. **"But how did that give you the idea to talk with your dad?"**

**"Being similar to dad, I also tend to stop to think things thoroughly..."**

With those words, Yuki starts nodding her head, agreeing with Kana being that way.

Kana smiles seeing Yuki's reaction and then continues. **"Sometimes... the only way to stop those thoughts is to have someone else make you face them directly."** ... **"Right Yuki?"**

Yuki suddenly smiles, remembering that something like that had already happened between them.

**"I see. Well girls, now that you're back, do you want breakfast?"**

Yuki raises her hand, shaking it excitingly. **"I want sweets."**

**"Yuki, we should take something more nutritious for breakfast."**

Hearing Kana's words, Yuki turns to Kana, making teary eyes.

Seeing Yuki crying, Kana immediately budges, roughly standing up. **"Yu-yu-Yuki, don't cry. You can have sweets. I'll... I'll go buy you some sweets. Just... don't cry. Ok?" **

Yuki smiles and nods her head. Seeing that, Kana gently wipes Yuki's tears away, caressing her cheek.

Kana then lifts her head up, finding Shi-chan slightly laughing, shaking her head. She then turns to their mother, finding her with one hand on her face, faintly giggling too.

**"W-what's wrong?"**

Their mother faintly giggles again before answering her. **"Kanade, you're spoiling Yukino... but since you're going to shop, I have some things I need to buy."**

Kana slightly blushes, realizing why they were laughing. **"S-sure. What do you need?"**

Their mother opens the drawer, pulling out a small piece of paper. **"You need to buy these. Here's some money. Buy some sweets for Yukino too."**

Kana nods her head and turns to Yuki. **"You wait for me here ok. I'll be back in an hour or two."**

Yuki shakes her head. **"Kana-chan~ I'm coming with you."**

Kana smiles. **"You sure? It's cold outside."**

Yuki shakes her head again. **"I want to go with you."**

**"Ok."** Kana then turns to Shi-chan. **"Ne, Shi-chan."**

Shi-chan places her head on the table, turning it to another side. **"No~ it's too cold for me to come."**

Kana shakes her head while Yuki faintly giggles.

**"Ok then. We should be back in an hour or two... or more now."**

**"Be sure to wear your jackets before going out."**

Kana nodes her head and helps Yuki get up. **"Let's get our jackets."**

Their mother gently smiles. **"Be careful."**

* * *

The girls put on their jackets and get out of the house. As soon as Kana closes the door, Yuki immediately intertwines her hand with Kana's.

Kana smiles straightaway, gripping tightly, yet gently Yuki's hand. **"Let's go."**

The girls start walking slowly, enjoying each other's company. After some time, they start discussing some of the things that had happened.

* * *

**"Ne, Kana-chan Kana-chan. We did it. Everyone in our family accepted us."**

Kana releases a sigh of relief. **"Yeah, and I overall it really went better than I expected..."**

Yuki nods her head. **"True." **

**"I was really worried about Shi-chan, but she just accepted us without even thinking about it."**

**"Yeah. She's always so supportive towards us. She cares for us."**

Kana smiles.** "Yeah, she does. Mhh... but even with Mum and Dad... To be honest, I really expected the worse to happen... I'm glad it didn't."**

Yuki slightly pouts.** "Kana-chan Kana-chan, don't think about that anymore. We did it and that's all that matters now."**

**"Yeah, you're right Yuki."** Kana looks up. **"Still... I feel for dad."**

Yuki tilts her head. **"What do you mean?"**

**"You know... what he said about wanting grandchildren. I think I understand him in a way... I don't know how to explain it... But then again... really... hah... I didn't expect to hear something like that... hah."**, ending with a chuckle.

Yuki giggles. **"Yeah me too."**

Kana then lowers her head down, **"And he kept asking me embarrassing things..."**, releasing a sigh. Kana then shakes her head. **"I really don't want to discuss those things with a parent… ever again..."**

Yuki giggles seeing and remembering Kana's reactions.

* * *

The girls continue to walk and after some minutes, Yuki suddenly, gradually reduces her pace. **"N-ne, Kana-chan~"**

Kana stops and turns to Yuki, noticing she was showing a slight shade of red on her cheeks. **"What is it? Are you feeling cold?"**

**"No, no. I'm fine... I... I wanted to ask. N-now t-that we're alone. I-Is it true w-what you said to dad."**

Kana slightly narrows eyes, not understanding what Yuki is asking. **"Mhh?"**

**"Um... mhh... the part w-where you said... you feel... a-attracted to m-me."**

Kana opens her eyes wide, heavily blushing. **"... I ... I"**, Kana slightly scratches the back of her head. **"I...um..."** She scratches again the back of her head, turning her head from side to side, not knowing how to answer. She then closes her eyes and laughs a bit, slowly yet repetitively nodding her head.

Seeing her loved one acting that way, Yuki couldn't help herself not to giggle. She then approaches Kana, giving her a light peck on the lips.

Feeling the kiss, Kana opens back her eyes, finding Yuki happily smiling. Kana scratches the back of her head again and smiles, still slightly blushing.

The girls continue to walk but after a few steps, Kana stops. **"N-ne Yuki... Um.. What about you?"**

Yuki tilts her head to a side. **"What about me?"**

**"I mean... you know..."** Kana rubs the back of her head. **"... the same question... you asked me..."**

Yuki releases her grip from Kana's hand, walking a couple a steps ahead. **"Hmm..."** ... **"Hmm..."** Yuki tilts her head from side to side, turning facing Kana and suddenly smiles. "I won't tell you."

Kana immediately protests.** "Why?"**

Yuki cheerfully smiles. **"Buy me more and more sweets, and I'll tell you. I want pudding."**

Kana stutters, **"I... b-but... u-um..."** Not knowing how to counter that, Kana lowers her head in defeat, sighing. **"Ok…"**

Yuki giggles seeing Kana's reaction. **"Ka~na~"**

Kana lifts her head towards Yuki to see what she has to say.

Yuki's cheeks were once again showing a slight shade on red. Yuki slowly approaches Kana, whispering in Kana's ear. **_"Me too."_**

With those words said, Yuki turns around and starts running ahead of Kana, who was now blushing again.

Yuki turns facing Kana, shouting, **"Kana-chan~... I still want my sweets."**

Kana shakes her head and chuckles. **"I'm coming."**

Kana runs to Yuki, intertwining their hands, continuing to walk to go to the shop.

* * *

The girls arrive at the shop, buying all the things their mum needed and of course, a lot of sweets for Yuki. They soon finish shopping and come out from the shop.

* * *

Coming out of the shop, Yuki suddenly feels cold and immediately hugs Kana's arm. **"It's warmer this way."**

Kana chuckles and intertwines her hand with Yuki's. **"Yeah it is. I like it."** ... Kana then gently caresses Yuki's face, trying to give her warmth. **"Let's go home. We'll sit under the kotatsu while you eat your sweets. It's warm there."**

Yuki happily nods her head in agreement.

The girls start walking back home, once again enjoying each other's company. A couple of minutes before they arrive home, Kana notices Yuki cuddling more with her arm.

**"Ne, Yuki-chan."**

**"Mhh?"**

**"Are you feeling cold?"**

**"I'm totally fine. I feel warm just by holding you like this."**

Kana smiles. **"I see." **

**"What about you?"**

**"I'm also happy when I'm with you."**

Yuki starts giggling, later smiling. **"Kana-chan~ It's not what I asked, but I'm happy you're happy."**

Kana makes a slight grin, **"I'm sorry hah. I felt I had to answer that way."**

Yuki tilts her head. **"Why?"**

Kana slightly blushes. **"I once had a dream similar to this, but we were sitting together under an umbrella in the snow instead of walking. You were holding my hand and I asked you if you were cold. You told me that you felt warm just by holding me like we're doing now. Then you asked me if I was feeling cold and I told you I was happy when I'm with you, and you smiled."** Kana smiles. **"I guess this was sort of a de-ja-vu of that. That's why I felt I had to answer you that way."**

Yuki smiles, **"I see. Well, you know, no matter what, I always have fun when I'm with you… And I'm happy when I'm with you too."**, cuddling more into Kana's arm.

Kana smiles back. **"And I'm happy you're happy." **

**"Ne, Kana-chan~ Kana-chan~"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"How did that dream continue?"**

Kana slightly chuckles. **"You messed with my dreams and became a cute little fox. Don't you remember that adorable fox I drew? You know, the one I keep on my desk back at Tokyo."**

Yuki giggles. **"Yeah~"** … **"Ne, Kana-chan~"**

**"What is it?"**

**"We only have two days left before we go back to Tokyo."**

Kana gently smiles. **"Yeah... Well, let's fully enjoy our last two days here with our family now that everything is ok."**

Yuki cheerfully smiles.

**"Ah~ We're almost home."**

* * *

The girls arrive home, closing the door behind them.

Releasing her grip from Kana, Yuki immediately shivers from the sudden cold feeling.

Kana smiles seeing Yuki's reaction. She places the bags on the floor and turns to Yuki, hugging her tightly, trying to give her all the warmth and comfort she could offer.

**"Welcome ba...ck."** ... **"What's wrong with Yukino?"**

Kana turns her head, smiling. **"Nothing, nothing. She's just feeling cold."** Kana then points to the bags. **"There's what you needed. The change is in my pocket."**

**"You can keep it. Take the sweets you bought and go warm up under the kotatsu. I'll prepare some hot chocolate for you too." **

**"Thanks mum."** Kana releases her hug from Yuki, taking the sweets they bought from the bags.

Doing so, their mother takes the rest of the bags and goes to the kitchen.

Kana turns to Yuki and smiles. **"Let's go under the kotatsu."**

Yuki nods her head in agreement, cheerfully smiling.

* * *

Yuki enters under the kotatsu while Kana places the sweets on the table. As soon as Kana places them on the table, Yuki starts eating.

Kana slightly chuckles, later making way to sit near Yuki. She enters beneath the kotatsu and soon their mother brings them two cups of hot chocolate.

Both twins reply at the same time. **"Thanks mum~"**

The mother gently smiles, **"You're welcome."**, soon going back to the kitchen.

Yuki continues to eat while Kana places her head on the table, closing her eyes. Seeing Kana like that, Yuki stops eating her sweets. She slightly leans towards Kana, whispering, **_"I love you."_**

Kana slightly nudges at first, soon whispering back, **_"I love you too."_**, resting her head back on the table.

**"Ne, Kana-chan~... These are really good. Here, aaaaa..."**

Kana turns her head to Yuki and opens her mouth to accept the treat, soon munching the sweets Yuki offered her.

**"Kana-chan~, what do you think?"**

**"It's good." **

Kana then turns her head, facing front again.

Yuki faintly giggles, making a mischievous smile. **"I know something better."**

**"What is... it?"** Kana suddenly feels a warm breath near her neck and soon feels Yuki gently nibbling her earlobe.

Kana slightly blushes. **"Yuki... don't to that here."**

**"Oh~ So you don't like it?"**

Kana blushes a little more. **"I... I didn't say so..." **

With those words, Yuki nibbles Kana's earlobe again.

**"Yuki... What if Shi-chan, mom or dad were to enter..." **

Yuki stops, but soon leans back and kisses Kana on her neck.

The kiss causes Kana to feel a slight cold, yet pleasurable shiver throughout her body.

Kana stands back and turns facing Yuki, slightly grinning. She slowly approaches Yuki, gently pushing her down, intertwining their hands in the process. Kana then leans to Yuki, giving her a light, yet passionate kiss. She slightly lifts her head up, giving her an eskimo kiss, whispering, **_"Yuki~ stop teasing me."_**

Yuki giggles and smiles, giving Kana back a quick kiss on the lips.

Kana smiles, slowly staring into Yuki's eyes. Soon their eyes lock, staring lovingly into each other.

At that moment, Shi-chan enters the room without the girls noticing her. She sits down, entering beneath the Kotatsu. She places her head on the table, murmuring, **_"It's warm."_**

The twins suddenly budge in surprise, resulting in the younger sister faintly chuckle.

Kana immediately stands back, slightly blushing. **"S-Shi-chan, w-when did you get here?"**

**"Just now Kana-nee-chan. Don't worry, I didn't hear or see anything. Plus, even if I did, I'm gradually getting used to you. Even though I thought Yuki-nee-chan was the one to assault."**

Yuki giggles while Kana heavily blushes.

**"I...I d-didn't a-assault her."**

Shi-chan narrows her eyes. **"That's not what it seemed to me. You were the one on top."**

**"B-But..."**

Yuki giggles again and stands back. She gives Kana a light peck on the cheeks, whispering, **_"I like it when you assault me."_**

Kana's face burns up. She then turns to Yuki, stuttering, shaking her head. **"I d-didn't a-assault y-you."**

Yuki starts laughing, soon to be joined by Shi-chan who was enjoying the scene.

Seeing both of them teasing her, Kana falls quiet, slowly drinking her hot chocolate.

Silence falls for a couple of seconds and soon Shi-chan breaks the silence.

**"Kana-nee-chan, I'm curious about something."**

**"Yeah? What is it?"**

**"How did the Shorty take your relation?"**

**"Shorty?... Ah~ you mean Saku-chan..."** Kana suddenly starts laughing forcefully. **"He-heh-he... She... she still doesn't know... Heh-he... I don't even want to think about her reactions..."**

Yuki starts giggling again. **"Don't worry Kana-chan."**

Shizuku nods her head. **"I see."**

Wanting to change the subject, Yuki suddenly stands up. She opens some drawers and takes out some board games and a pack of cards. **"Let's play something~"**

Kana smiles **"Sure."**

Shi-chan smiles too, soon nodding her head.

* * *

The girls start playing, resulting in a lot of laughter, mainly because Kana loses most of the games. Time flies by and soon it's time to eat.

The girls go to eat, noticing that their dad still hasn't come to eat with them. Their mother laughs, telling them that he's still thinking about some things. Kana and Yuki slightly laugh, knowing exactly what their father was thinking. Finishing dinner, the girls help their mother clear the table.

The girls spend the afternoon playing again with their little sister and time flies by again. Soon they decide to start preparing for New Year's Eve, ready to watch the Kohaku.

* * *

As the evening approaches, everything was now prepared. New Year soba was cooked, ready on the table and a couple of different noodle sauces were placed on the table too.

**"The Kohaku will start soon. All we need is your father now, if he's going to participate."**

Kana turns to their mother. **"Is dad still in his study?"**

**"Yes. I'll go tell him that everything is ready. Maybe I'll convince him."**

Kana smiles.** "No mum. Let me go. I'll be sure to bring him with me."**

**"Sure dear. Give it a try. Maybe he'll listen more to you."**

Kana goes to her father's study room, knocking on the door. Soon she faintly here's some words.

**"Come in."**

Kana opens the door, finding her dad sitting down.

**"Hey dad, I was thinking... You shouldn't seclude yourself thinking about that now. It's New Year's Eve. Come watch the Kohaku with us."** ... **"After all, you still have a couple of years to think about that. Shi-chan is still young. You have plenty of time left to think of a solution and who knows, maybe she'll find someone who likes her the way she is."** …** "Or she'll naturally act gentle will them like she does with Yuki-chan."**

The father starts laughing. **"You're right Kanade. Maybe everything will resolve itself."** He slowly stands up. **"Let's watch the Kohaku for now. I'm sure the White team will win."**

Kana nods her head. **"Yeah! The White team will win for sure."**

Kana and their father go back to the others.

Upon entering the room, their father slightly laughs. **"There's so much food. Are we going to eat all of this?"**

Their mother slightly laugh**s. "Maybe I did prepare too much."**

**"It doesn't matter. We'll eat everything."** He smiles and sits down. **"Let's watch the White team win."**

Their mother sits down too. **"The Red team will win dear."**

Their father starts laughing. **"I don't think so. Right Kanade?"**

Kana suddenly shouts. **"Yeah!"**

Yuki immediately shouts back. **"No~ the Red team will win. They will definitely win this year."**

Their mother nods her head. **"See dear. Yukino agrees with me."**

Kana and Yuki turn to Shi-chan. **"Who do you think will win?"**

Shi-chan narrows her eyes. **"I don't care."**

* * *

Everyone sits down watching the Kohaku. It seems this year the white team won again.

* * *

Kana happily stretches her back. **"Ah~ the white team won again."**

Hearing Kana's words, Yuki starts pouting. **"The red team time will definitely win next year."**

Shi-chan shakes her head, sighing. **"Some things never change."**

Seeing their children's reaction, the parents start laughing.

Their father looks at the clock. "It's almost midnight."

Everyone stares at the clock, ready to give the wishes as soon as they hear the Joya bell ring.

As midnight strikes, Yuki suddenly jumps towards Kana, giving her a long passionate kiss right in the middle of the room, not caring that everyone is starting at them.

Kana immediately blushes… but still continues the kiss with Yuki.

Their father places a hand on his face while their mother faintly giggles. Shi-chan's cheeks turn into a slight shade of red, soon turning her face away.

As the kiss broke, Kana slightly chuckles, whispering, **_"What was that for?"_**

Yuki smiles, **"New Year kiss."**

Feeling a bit curious, Shi-chan decides to ask. **"What's the New Year kiss?"**

Their mother decides to answer. **"It's an old myth saying that if you kiss your significant other at the stroke of midnight, your love life will get better, filled with happy moments."**

**"I didn't know our daughters believe in these types of myths."**

**"Don't say that dear. They are still young."**

**"Well, we forgot to give the wishes together. Everyone… Ready?"**

The girls nod their heads.

**"3... 2... 1..." **

**"Happy~ New~ Year~"**

* * *

Kana embraces tightly Yuki, soon feeling Yuki's hands around her waist. The girls start the New Year in a happy atmosphere... happy to know that their family supports their relation.

* * *

End of Part 8: The New Era

**Writer's notes: **So that's all heh. Hope you enjoyed reading the last part. Thanks for sticking around till the end. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.

Please, feel free to comment or review. All input will be appreciated regardless being positive or negative. Let me know what you think of it. Thanks again for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]

nioki-nainai


End file.
